Changes
by lostcowgirl
Summary: Changes occur for everyone, including the extended family centered around Matt & Kitty. Sometimes change brought about by real events and people interacting with the people in Dodge can mean trouble & unexpected events. One person who finds this to be true is Chester's son Albert. Thanks to BigMommaT for wanting more from Albert.
1. Prolog Reflections

Reflections

Change happens. It's somethin' I've learned in 24 years o' livin'. I ain't sayin' everythin' changes, but if it's an important enough one yer whole life is different. Even in the midst o' change there are constants, both natural an' personal. Any farmer will tell ya, seasons go through their yearly cycle and livin' critters are born, mature, mate ta bring on the next generation, grow old an' die. That's the general way of things. Unlike the critters, people are aware o' personal constants. Fer me they're Ma's love, our farm outside the little town of Maize near Wichita where I were born and grew ta manhood an' my second pa's stories of Matt Dillon, the Marshal in Dodge. Chester Goode becomin' my pa is where choice, good 'n' bad, come in. It's somethin' only people do. He 'n' Ma choosin' ta marry in Wichita, with Uncle Magnus as best man 'n' Miss Kitty as maid of honor, an' agreein' me an' Donald should have his name turned out ta be right, but at the time yah can only hope yah made a good choice. Pa bein' in my life led to the chance ta make changes I'd never o' dreamed of before.

My world was the farm in Sedgwick County, Maize, the nearest town, an' rare trips ta that big city Wichita until my big brother Donald rode with our first pa, who he remembers a sight more than I do, Roy Hammond, on our two best saddle horses all the way to Dodge City ta buy a small herd of cattle ta make our farm more profitable. That brung about a change what weren't a choice, but it set up an important one. Pa Hammond were murdered by men what wanted our cattle. Marshal Dillon tol' Pa ta' help Donald drive the herd back home an' sent Pa Hammond's body on the Santa Fe into Wichita. A year later, we were Chester and Elsie Goode's sons Donald, 12, an' me, Albert, eight. By the time I turned 18 in '87 Donald begun a family with Jenny an' I come ta Dodge City with Ma 'n' Pa fer Mr. Dillon an' Miss Kitty's weddin'. I stayed an' got hired on as foreman for the Rockin' D Ranch outside Dodge off the Hays Road that were one o' their weddin' gifts an' even got ta help out Mr. Dillon jist like my pa used ta do. Now that I'm 24 I'm lookin' ta git hitched to my girl Sharon.

I reckon ya probably have some interest in the changes what happened since I come to live jist outside Dodge in Ford County off the Hays Road 'bout six miles outside town. That same year, '87, they met up with Nat an' Abby on the way back from their June honeymoon in St. Louis an' wound up adoptin' them when their Nana died in August from what Doc said were a bad heart in September, not long after school started. Adam Dillon were born in March of the next year. In '91 Mr. Dillon retired as US Marshal an' the whole family moved ta the ranch where Maria were born in June. Doc Newly an' his wife Paula, who live just over the hill, made her pa Bear right happy by givin' him two grandsons John, born at the end of '87 an' Liam, who come into this world in September of '90. Oh, even now, after Mr. Dillon become a judge, I sometimes help Lionel, Marshal Walker, keep the peace in 'n' around the town I now call home.

Personal difficulties fer Mr. Dillon an' me helpin' stop the trouble in nearby Gray and Garfield counties played a big part in all what happened in my life an' it eased Lionel an' Mr. Dillon into their new jobs. Lionel got ta run the marshal's office even before Mr. Dillon finished with readin' law under Judge Brooker so he could become the judge hereabouts. Now Garfield County's gone back to bein' part of Finney County, Lionel's married Eileen, whose folks kidnapped a Chicago girl cooled things down between them fer a time, and my Sharon come to town. Mr. Dillon an' Miss Kitty had to deal with a challenge ta the adoption, attempted murder of Nat an' Mr. Dillon an' kidnappin' an' sickness, before they Dillon family got ta enjoy ranch life. Case yer wonderin', everythin's peaceable now that it's 1893.


	2. Chapter 1 Early Challenges

Early Challenges

Startin' with the day he come ta stay in '76, my pa Chester Goode were full o' stories 'bout his 11 years livin' in Dodge City, all but one o' 'em workin' fer the US Marshal fer all of Kansas headquartered there Matt Dillon. Even though both served in the Union Army, Mr. Dillon, an orphan, had ta grow up fast so, despite bein' only a year older than pa's 24 that day they met in October of '65, pa seemed much younger. It were no wonder Pa took ta him like he were already a hero. What were amazin' were that Mr. Dillon were not jist willin' ta spend time with a country fella like him an' me if'n' I was ta be truthful 'bout it, but were ready ta depend on his assistance. He'd be annoyed with Pa, but also proud like my big brother Donald is with me. I'm glad Donald's my brother but he ain't nothin' special, not like Mr. Dillon, the youngest full marshal ever.

Doc Adams, a single man in his early 40s back in '65, who'd met him as a new doctor jist after Mr. Dillon were orphaned in '55 a month before his 15th birthday, agreed with Pa about him bein' special. It were why he an' Bear, that's Mr. Sanderson our town founder, talked the other town leaders into pickin' him from the list o' three names the government give 'em e'en though Doc weren't absolutely sure it were the same boy he'd brought back to health from a beatin' growed to a man. It were only a year later Miss Kitty Russell, a girl of 19, come to Dodge to work at the Long Branch, the saloon she come to own.

The four o' them found family in each other. She an' Mr. Dillon bein' orphans an' Pa, who'd been on his own since he joined the army at 19 were near one too. Doc bein as old as he is give 'em the friendly advice of someone what's seen more o' life. Early on Miss Kitty showed that like Mr. Dillon she's someone special too. The two o' them was pulled ta each other in the way a man an' woman is drawn together 'til death do them part. It took time, but as is fittin' with family, Doc give away the bride an' Pa were best man at their June 3, '87 weddin'.

I'm right proud Mr. Dillon give me the chance to prove myself useful jist like he done Pa when I first come ta Dodge with my folks fer the weddin'. Last February he hired a police detective sergeant he met in Denver last year, who were in charge of makin' sure all the important witnesses in a trial got ta testify, as the man he wanted ta be the next marshal. Mr. Dillon insisted to a government man that 26-year-old Lionel Walker be the one in charge o' a gold transfer from the Dodge City bank to Denver. Protectin' the gold meant traveling west on the late train the same night as the Dillon weddin'. Lionel askin' fer my help in gettin' that gold to where it needed to be as arranged by his pa, the Denver District Attorney, Derrick Walker begun our friendship.

After that Mr. Dillon left him in charge a lot. There was plenty need startin' with while he were honeymoonin' in St. Louis. The whole rest o' the summer Lionel done most o' the day ta day law enforcin' while Mr. Dillon settled into married life an' took ta readin' law with Judge Brooker real serious. Me an' Festus did our part fer the newlywed ta get used ta bein' open 'bout how things is with them. We made it so they didn't always have ta go thru the Long Branch ta get into Miss Kitty's old rooms, added space an' made it easier fer her ta cook meals. We done this by buildin' a stairway with it's own entry like at Doc's across the ally, expandin' into the two rooms on either side an' addin' a cook stove next ta the fireplace in the main room. We left the door what always opened into the upstairs hallway so they could still go directly into the saloon. It were a real cozy apartment they come home to.

Turned out it were a good thing we done all that buildin' 'cause by July two young'uns, Nat an' Abby, who come back with them and their grandma on the stage, moved in. Their nana, as they called her, had a bad heart what were growin' weaker, so when Nat twisted his ankle near the ranch after the horse Mr. Dillon give him to ride out there were stole, they stayed in the apartment too. The new rooms with doors openin' into the main room become theirs leavin' Mr. Dillon an' Miss Kitty the bedroom alcove with its big brass bed cut off from the main room by two walls an' a curtain. The stove were in the corner of the main room nearest the washroom. That were the start o' the Dillon family. When the kids' nana passed Mr. Dillon give 'em his name official like, same as Pa done with Donald an' me. Then Miss Kitty found she were expectin'.

That family near got smaller when school started 'cause o' two things, the first bein' Nat & his friend Lester Pruitt saw a murder. The second bein' folks from back east sayin' Mr. Dillon an' Miss Kitty shouldn't be Nat an' Abby's folks. Fer a time it looked like the two boys was the only ones what seen it, so Mr. Dillon were kept busy dealin' with keepin' his new son safe, hidin' it from the blood kin what tried ta take the kids away an' tryin' ta find the man what done the killin' 'fore he hurt the boys. The murderer come close ta killin' Lester an' even closer ta it with Nat so it were no surprise only Lionel an' Festus was at the jailhouse when I come ta town on a Tuesday mornin' in late September. Nat were alive, but still weak.

"Albert, Matt's left it up to me to deal with most things, but Governor Martin, knowing about Matt's new family obligations, isn't sure I can handle all that responsibility. He's asked a roving Deputy US Marshal, Bat Masterson, to help."

"That don't make no sense. Mr. Dillon's already got two deputies, you an' Festus, an' me 'n' lots o' others willin' ta lend a hand ifn' they's asked. What do we need with this Masterson fella?" I asked jist as Mr. Dillon come in.

"The Governor thinks my newest deputy hasn't spent enough time on the job in Kansas. He feels a young, former Denver policeman lacks the necessary experience or maturity so he requested temporary use of a federal deputy with local connections," Matt replied as he took a seat at his desk. "I disagree. Bat, who used to be Ford County Sheriff, isn't more than 5 years older then Lionel here and hasn't been around much in the past six years. Fact is, he's been out of the territory completely for the last three."

"Matt, Washington has to agree with the governor. Otherwise they wouldn't have brought a man that used to call Dodge home back without so much as a your leave."

"Let me worry about Bat, Lionel. You're the man I want to succeed me even if Washington doesn't see it my way yet. Meanwhile, Kansas is still my territory with or without Bat and his 20 deputies or John Martin trying too hard to be a friend."

"Matthew, we don't need the likes o' Bat Masterson now any more than when he got hisself elected Ford County Sheriff ten year back. I were ready ta handle things mine own self while yah got yer health back after what Mase Gore done. 'Stead they pinned that thar Deputy United States Marshal's badge on that duded up gambler Masterson."

"Take it easy, Festus. I couldn't do much more than lie in bed back then. Bat's government appointment aside, he was useful as County Sheriff. Those county cells in the courthouse basement came in handy."

"Mr. Dillon, what are ya'll talkin' about?" I asked, bein' right puzzled. "I know Fred Singer's Ford County Sheriff 'till the November votin', but he don't pretend ta be no marshal. You sayin' there's actual deputy marshals 'round here you didn't swear in?"

"Yep. Two years before Mase Gore overran Dodge and nearly killed me Washington appointed H. J. McCarty as a roving deputy reporting to the regional marshal in St. Louis. When McCarty was gunned down in the Long Branch late in '78 they picked Bat to replace him at the start of the next year. I reckon they thought I needed the help, just like they do now."

"Mr. Dillon, I'm with Lionel an' Festus. Why'd the governor ask the government to step in? That ain't actin' like a friend ta me!"

"Yeah, but that's not how he sees it. Knowing all Kitty and I have been through in the three years since Jude Bonner took her hostage and that the three escaped prisoners who stole my horse from Nat were dog soldiers, he thinks he's making it easier for me to get used to being a family man and future judge. He figures I need the extra help with keeping things turning into all out war west of here. Bat might be useful at that, but he'll deal with Grey and Garfield Counties hard and fast like the gambler he is. He'll play the odds and bust heads with that cane of his, knowing he's got the backing of 20 men. It could get people killed," Mr. Dillon said, sittin' down at his desk. "We just might need every man I can find. Albert, you can help if you want. I know there's not much to keep you busy at the ranch yet."

Now, I like workin' the ranch, but I'm not agin' a bit o' excitement now an' then if it means I'm helpin' Mr. Dillon. I reckoned the O'Brien foreman Wade Cross could see to the needs of what little stock I'd bought so far whilst I were helpin' Mr. Dillon the way pa useta. I told him yes.

Mr. Dillon weren't goin' with us. I reckon Miss Kitty were happy he'd be stayin' home. Lionel took charge of the posse what would be headin' out from Hank Miller's stable at first light. When I got there Cyrus an' Dale Benson, Clem Thompson, Laibel an' Gerry Gorofsky was already waitin' with Festus an' Lionel. They's all good men Mr. Dillon trusts. Cyrus is a guard at Mr. Bodkin's bank. His twin brother's runnin' their pa's blacksmith shop, but started in on smithin' even before Mr. Benson got temporarily stove up by a bad-tempered mule what didn't like bein' shod. Case you're wonderin' it weren't Ruth what done the kickin'. Clem's a barkeep over at the Bull's Head and somehow manages to cool off anyone spoilin' fer a fight an' in that place some nights it's near every customer. Gerry, the younger of the two Gorofsky brothers has cooled off somewhat from when he wanted revenge for his little brother's death, but Laibel's always been levelheaded. Jeff Miller, who has the same calm way with horses an' people as his grandpa Hank, made sure our mounts were ready for the long ride.

Mr. Dillon had let Masterson know Lionel were leadin' a separate set o' Dodge men. Both posses met up at Kalvesta, a town 'bout ten miles from Ravanna to the north and Eminence to the west an' ten miles further along than Bruckner Creek, a fishin' hole both Doc an' Festus is fond of 'bout 30 miles northwest o' Dodge. They's the two towns competin' ta be voted in as the County Seat fer the east part of the area up near Garden City, back on March 27 when the Kansas government accepted the petition o' the people livin' 'round there to form it into Garfield County.

"Masterson, you know I'm here with these men to carry out Matt's orders to take charge of seeing to it this election comes off smoothly. In case you've forgotten, he's the US Marshal in Kansas, not you, even if you both share an immediate superior headquartered in St. Louis who followed through on Governor Martin's request. I suggest we work together rather than against each other. Matt thinks of you as a friend. If you feel the same, you should want to cooperate."

"Walker, isn't it? I've no quarrel with Matt but our boss Senior US Marshal Paxton put me in charge not Matt. Sorry if it bruised his pride, but the assignment means I'm in charge of special circumstances like this. If you don't want your boss replaced, you and Matt's handpicked men with you either follow my orders or go back to Dodge."

"Matt led me to believe you were your own man and his friend, not a tool of your so-called superiors. It appears I'm wrong. You know darn well Paxton's a political hack, not a lawman. He only cares about making himself look good. Why let him win at Matt's expense? Maybe it's your stubborn pride that's getting in the way, not Matt's."

Fer a time I thought neither would back down, but finally Lionel & Masterson come to an understandin' fer Mr. Dillon's friendship's sake. Lionel took five of us an' eight of Bat's deputized pals, while Festus an' Clem joined up with Masterson's posse, givin' his group one man more. Since the ones he kept was his closest pals an' he kept an extra man Masterson thought his were the better deal. Actually, Lionel were the one who come out on top. The plan followed were the one he talked over with Mr. Dillon. It worked. Nobody got killed in Ravanna or in Eminence where we rode.

It weren't easy. Men from everywhere what usually done their business in Eminence an' strangers from who knows how far drove ta town alone or with their families fer the vote. The crowds overflowed the streets, makin' it hard for even the locals to tell which men actually had a say in the decidin'. That were the locals job accordin' ta Mr. Dillon's plan. He knew we'd have our hands full keepin' folks from tearin' into each other or pullin' iron. My rifle became a batterin' ram as I broke men apart, but like the rest of us there ta keep the peace, it didn't always work. Men still got shot.

Things was similar in Ravanna. When it were all over none o' us was hurt an' nobody died in either town, but 'bout ten was wounded an' the jails was so full they had to make use of a couple o' barns fer the extras in both towns. Back in Dodge Lionel recounted the ballots after checkin' them against the voter lists. Ravanna had won on the first count by only 35 votes, but even allowing for outlying yet legally registered voters, several thousand voted in each town, far more than could possibly be eligible. Lionel Walker, the son of the Denver District Attorney, made sure there was legal proof of the obvious fraud so the Kansas courts could come ta a final decision.


	3. chapter 2 Just We Two

Just We Two

Historical Note: In 1887 Bat Masterson was a Deputy US Marshal called in from Dodge where he was working as a gambler and local sports reporter to help quell trouble in Garfield & Gray Counties, with the worst violence occurring in Cimarron that involved John & George Gilbert agents for Asa Soule. He became Ford County Sheriff in a special election following his brother Ed's murder in November 1877. The appointed to his federal post in January 1878 was to replace his predecessor, who was killed in a Long Branch gunfight, H. T. McCarty. Wyatt Earp, his brothers and Doc Holliday lived in Dodge from 1876 until they all moved to Tombstone where the Earps faced the Clantons and McLaureys in that most famous of gunfights. Dodge's first elected City Marshal, Lawrence Degler, who was mayor when Masterson sold his Bridge Street house to his lover Annie Ladue, sold wholesale liquor. John A Martin was Kansas Governor at the time, having been elected in in 1885. Fred Singer was appointed interim sheriff in 1887 and served until the new sheriff elected in November took office in January of 1888. Sr. US Marshal Paxton, in charge of Missouri and Kansas is a figment of my imagination.

For 20 years Matt and I were simply a couple whose close attachment was known to only a few. I never imagined I'd look back on them as uncomplicated until the events leading up to and particularly those that occurred since our June wedding. Before we announced our marriage we simply had to pretend to all but those few closest to us that we were no more than good friends who occasionally walked out together socially and hope the dangers that came with our jobs didn't end everything. This was especially true for Matt who nearly died far too many times to suit me and he could say the same about me when it came to how he felt whenever I was hurt or in danger. Despite thinking I wouldn't I waited until he finally realized that our secret wasn't so secret and we were in danger simply because of how we earned our livings even without any special connection.

Getting off alone was a matter of finding the time. On quiet days like today Matt could leave trusted deputies to handle the daily and yes often dull routine of his job as marshal and I could leave handling the regulars to my saloon's staff could handle the customers. During such times we would sneak off to a secluded spot and hope we wouldn't be interrupted by the sudden appearance of a deputy. Since Matt's planning to retire it should be easier, but although he's willing to spend more time away from the office and the law, our altered circumstances takes some getting used to.

We're not your typical newlyweds, adjusting to being away from our parents, who only have to face possible illness and poverty while awaiting the birth of their first child in a house on a back street or out on a farm. We've led independent lives for too long. Still, I like to think I'm coping better than Matt. Cutting back on my time spent running the Long Branch while embracing motherhood is far easier than his adjusting to publicly acknowledging our deep love for each other while preparing for a change in career from lawman to rancher and judge while also becoming a father. Somehow settling into a home and starting a family is easier for a woman, even me.

I was thinking just that while waiting for him in our apartment. While Matt and I were on our honeymoon in St. Louis Festus and Albert broke through the walls of adjoining the upstairs rooms in my saloon that were home and put in doors so that the brother and sister we adopted not more than a month ago each have a private bedroom. The two men also put in a cook stove and a stairway leading to a door that opens directly into our main room on Matt's side of our big brass bed in the walled off alcove that's now our bedroom. The alcove, with only a curtain at the foot of the bed separating it from the rest of the apartment, was a later adjustment. Originally, one of the kid's rooms was to be our bedroom and the other, slightly smaller one, was to have been for the baby I'm carrying or if I hadn't conceived, a child we adopted.

For a time the layout of the rooms didn't matter while we faced our first crisis, the loss of a child. I, Matt and his seven-year-old sister stayed by our son's bed while Doc did all he could, including a final desperate attempt to save him with a transfusion of Matt's blood. It worked. Nat recovered enough by the start of the trial to testify from his bed that he and his best friend Lester Pruitt, who were playing hooky, had seen Luke Jenkins murder rival drummer Vernon Carruthers.

Now that Nat, our ten-year-old, has recovered enough from his bullet wounds to join Abby in Dodge City's school, we can be alone on afternoons like this, at least until the baby's born. Several pots of water were heating on the stove for our planned relaxing bath in the oversized tub awaiting us in the washroom. A pot of jambalaya was being kept warm for us to eat when we finished our soak. A small fire burned in the fireplace as I removed my clothes and donned a robe just as his footsteps approached our inner door. He'd come up the Long Branch main stairway, something he rarely did in the past.

"Come in Cowboy," I cooed as he turned his key in the lock and opened the door. "I've got everything ready."

"You sure do!" he intoned, having already tossed his hat, jacket and gun belt onto the pegs by that very door. He eyed me appreciatively from head to toe. "Let's see if I can help you get those excess clothes off," he murmured with a twinkle in his eye as he hugged me.

"Look who's talkin' about being overdressed! Just where were you brought up? Haven't you heard of ladies first," I quipped, before I removed his vest, tossed it on the settee, and began unbuttoning his shirt.

I pushed him quite willingly onto that same settee so I could help him get his boots off. Picking up his discarded clothing I dropped it on the floor behind our bedroom alcove curtain. Soon, working together, we'd removed any remaining clothing. I watched approvingly as my tall, muscular husband carried the large pots of hot water to the tub and filled it just enough so we'd be covered with soapy bubbles when we climbed in. Feeling clean and refreshed, Matt pulled the handle of the wooden plug he'd cut and covered with leather, to let the water drain. Thanks to his ingenuity we could rinse off completely without flooding the floor or having to carry the full tub to the nearest window for dumping.

Despite the bath, my man wasn't fully relaxed. One look at his face confirmed it.

"Matt, what's wrong? That bath should have relaxed you completely."

"Ah, Kitty. It's just that even before you told me about the baby on the way, I haven't been too good at protecting my family."

"Matt you've done more than anyone to protect not just your family, but everyone in Dodge. You can't be everywhere at once. All you can do is what's possible."

"The possible isn't enough I'm afraid. We should have married after I retired and we sure should never have started a family. Nat was hurt out on the prairie and then nearly died a month ago because of me and the badge."

"Those escaped Dog Soldiers needed a horse. They might have tried for me again or to kill you but had no idea Nat was riding your horse or that we'd soon adopt him. Luke Jenkins tried to murder two boys because of what they saw him do, not because the father of one of them is a US Marshal."

"Yeah, but it was my horse and Nat is my son. Once Jenkins was locked in a cell, he laughed about me being Nat's pa. He knew I didn't stop him from nearly killing our son and couldn't prove he was the shooter and that's a fact."

"Is that a fact? Well here's another fact – you're wasting an opportunity that won't be coming as often as we'd like because of that family. Now what's wrong?" I added when my husband still hesitated.

I'm scared as big as I am I might hurt you or the comin' baby."

"Now you're being silly rather than just stubborn. I asked Doc. He said at four months there's no danger to me, or the baby, if we engage in marital relations. You can relax."

Maybe we relaxed a bit too much. We lost track of time. By the time we dressed the jambalaya was barely edible and we had at most 15 minutes to eat it before Nat and Abby came home from school. Also, Matt needed to get back to his office and I had work to do to prepare for the evening crowd before returning upstairs to prepare our family supper.

I knew Bat Masterson was back in town, but I was surprised to see him when Matt and I came down the stairs into the barroom. Matt wasn't very happy when Washington made Bat a deputy marshal, but they worked well together while the man was Ford County Sheriff, just like he worked with Wyatt Earp and even dentist Doc Holliday when he had to. I always secretly suspected that Matt strongly hinted the gambler with the cane and fast draw should follow his friends to Arizona when Bat sold his house on Bridge Street to Annie Ladue and made a half-hearted play for me during the summer of '81.

The three last returned four years ago in '83 as gunmen for Mayor Degler, who ran a wholesale liquor store and saloon, with only Bat having a legitimate occupation beyond being gunmen and gamblers as a local reporter. While the dentist was a mere shell of the man he was, he could still shoot accurately and fast as could his fellow gambler Bat. Wyatt had become a bitter man after his brother Morgan was killed and he took over from the now crippled Virgil as deputy marshal in Tombstone in the bitter aftermath following the gunfight with the Clantons and McLaureys. Matt went along with their return as hired guns, but only because the mayor's policies were keeping the Long Branch in business as well.

Bat returned on his own for a time two years later, but this year was the first time he'd returned as a lawman. It seemed he also returned as a gambler since he wanted me to arrange a high-stakes poker game that included George Gilbert, a man Matt had been keeping his eye on but hadn't yet learned anything more than he was the Dodge City agent for Asa Soule. In Matt's mind it spelled trouble for Cimarron in the election for the Gray County Seat on the last day of the month.


	4. Chapter 3 Politics Can Be Violent

Politics Can Be Violent

More History: Asa Soule, who made his money in NYC as a snake oil salesman & then financier, moved to Ingalls with a new scheme – an irrigation ditch to bring water to the farms not directly along the Arkansas River. He and those he hired to work with him, the Gilbert brothers, who spread around bribes, and George Dunn, the Gray County duly elected County Attorney, who declared everything was legal.

We wasn't through with counties, new or not, pickin' county seats or Bat Masterson when September become October. Eminence, given what Lionel found in his recount, challenged the outcome, claimin' the Ravanna ballot boxes was stuffed. 'Course Eminence had done the same, but bein' losers they was the ones what took the matter to court backed by what Lionel an' Mr. Dillon swarn ta. I had nothin' to do with all that legal business, but I did get a chance to be a deputy agin. I were one o' 20 along with Mr. Masterson what rode over ta the next county to the west, Gray. This time Mr. Dillon, not Lionel, led the posse ta settle the mess over Ingalls or Cimarron, both lyin' along the Arkansas in the north part, bein' the county seat.

I don't claim ta unerstan' it all, but some rich dude from back east, who peddled some kind o' tonic called Soule's Hop Bitters, goin' by the name Asa Soule tried puttin' money behind a hair-brained plan ta use the Arkansas to water the crops of farmers with fields not attached direct ta the river. How he'd make hisself richer by doin' that I don't know, but it did make him known beyond Ingalls, where he'd settled. His new hometown was hopin' ta replace Cimarron an' he were gonna make sure it happened. He paid folks in Montezuma, down in the south part o' the county, as much as $500 each while promisin' they'd get a railroad line from Ingalls through to the coal mines in Trinidad, what's in Colorado, if'n they'd give their votes ta Ingalls. Mr. Dillon didn't need ta wait fer the governor ta tell him the marshal's office should git mixed up in it all, not after Soule called fer help from a man livin' in Dodge what already worked fer him ta help, someone Mr. Dillon didn't trust.

As it happened, the man Soule picked, George Gilbert, were one o' Mr. Masterson's gamblin' friends. That so-called Deputy US Marshal took some o' them 20 what went with him ta Garfield County ta give out money in Cimarron. They holed up at the Cimarron Hotel. The plan were ta fix the election fer county seat backed by pistols an' rifles. The vote were October 31 '87. Mr. Dillon and the same fellas, includin' me, what rode out under Lionel to Garfield County galloped our horses the 30 miles nearly due west ta Cimarron ta try an' stop them.

Our posse joined the honest men among those runnin' Cimarron ta try 'n' keep the way open fer men ta vote the way they wanted. I never heard or saw o' Mr. Masterson openly breakin' the law. He didn't do anythin' more than make sure Gilbert could keep givin' out money to men on their way to vote, even steppin' in when he thought his Dodge friends was a bit too quick ta point their guns at the folks what said no ta the money. From the look o' their rail thin bodies an' raggedy clothes they could've put that coin ta good use.

Mr. Dillon set me 'n' my rifle ta roamin' the streets with the rest o' our posse an' armed trusted folks from Cimarron while he, Lionel an' Clem Thompson helped the mayor an' local law make sure the ballot box and voter lists that would determine the final outcome weren't fooled with. Durin' my travels I ducked into an alley back o' the hotel an' jumped behind a pile o' crates 'fore three men jawin' with each other, who I'd seen in Mr. Dillon's jail, saw me. Somehow I reckoned it were important I hear what they was sayin' so I inched up close as I could.

"Dillon's seen to it that the original plan's dead," the tallest of the three, and obviously the leader told the two with him. "Burnin' down buildings what's needed. While the good people of Cimarron fight the blaze we grab the ballot boxes to make sure the numbers fall Soule's way. That should please him."

"How you reckon that'll get us the $10,000?" the shortest and scruffiest asked. "I'd sure like to only split that three ways."

"My plan makes sure of that. Gilbert buyin' folks off and friendly persuasion from the Dodge City men stashed in the Cimarron Hotel behind us are just insurance. Soule'll forgit all about 'em."

I ran ta warn Mr. Dillon soon as I could, but I were too late ta stop a whole block from burnin' ta the ground. Still my warnin' were in time ta keep the ballot box from bein' stole. After the count, Cimarron won by 41 votes ta keep on as county seat. We rode our mounts back home, thinkin' it were all over, but it weren't. Within a couple o' weeks the new county attorney George Dunn claimed Ingalls had won by 200 votes an' that even if the original count were right, them what done the countin' shouldn't have 'cause they didn't officially take office until January '88, well after the election. The district court agreed an' ruled the county offices should move to Ingalls.

Mr. Dillon and Lionel thought it strange a newcomer, who moved from Missouri ta Cimarron, like Dunn were picked ta run fer County Attorney by folks in Ingalls. They decided ta do somethin' about it. While Mr. Dillon stayed in Dodge sendin' telegrams, Lionel rode all over Gray County gatherin' up facts. Seems Soule and Gilbert spread money around in Ingalls to make sure Dunn made it onto the ballot.

Collectin' those facts weren't easy. Lionel come back in a couple of days in bad enough shape ta need ta see Doc 'fore he tol' Mr. Dillon what he learned an' what happened ta him. Seems he got in a couple of fights an' someone took a shot at him, but he didn't see who done it. Doc an' Mr. Dillon were none too concerned 'cause he made it back. However, a young seamstress over at the dressmaker's shop, who moved to Dodge from Denver when he did, got all concerned 'bout his health. I seen Lionel lookin' her way afore he left so maybe they'll start walkin' out tagether.


	5. Chapter 4 Married Life and the Law

Married Life and the Law

Lionel's hard won information from Gray County filled in what I'd learned from the responses to my telegrams to Missouri where George Dunn had last practiced law. Dunn, now in Cimarron, was Asa Soule's man. Not so with Bat Masterson and his men. They were all back in Dodge after their attempt at voter intimidation and were no longer of any great concern except one. George Gilbert, along with his twin brother John, was always looking to make an easy dollar. John didn't concern me. He was in Ingalls with Soule. Although she suspected it, Kitty hadn't yet caught the slicker brother George cheating even when he and Bat pulled in a fortune in that high stakes game last month. She kept her ears and eyes open and learned the two of them were planning another one.

Maybe Kitty might have spotted something that would give me an excuse to kick Gilbert out of Dodge if she could focus on the cards being dealt. There's a lot that's new in our lives. I don't understand it, but besides worrying about being parents she's also afraid she looks because of her expanding belly for me to still find her attractive. Family's become very important to me, but for Kitty it's nearly everything.

Law is a complex subject no matter which side you approach it from, but nobody's better at applying, interpreting and teaching it than Caleb Brooker. Adjusting to being a husband and father is more complicated than switching from the enforcement to judgment side of the law. It's always been hard to deal with which should come first my duty to the badge or the lives of those I'm sworn to protect, especially those few I've allowed to become close. It's even harder now. I haven't quite come to terms with recent events. The court may have ruled that Nat and Abby are ours and I can almost accept it was mere chance the boy nearly died just as the adoption was finalized like Kitty says, but I'm still not sure the fact I still wear a badge didn't have something to do with it. That brings me back to George Gilbert and the new man Bodkin's bank sent from their Chicago headquarters to be Bodkin's successor just like I want Lionel to follow me once I take off the badge for good.

I'd noticed Fenton Hargood for the first time the morning I saw him talking with Gilbert, who was depositing his poker winnings. I began to wonder if the two men were planning anything and if they could be arrested for it. It's my job to be suspicious, but in this case Hargood's talk at the Dodge City school and Kitty's encounter with him and later his wife Claudia made me suspect the man even more. The couple made it quite clear they put profit over people. If I had any doubts about it previously, those disappeared at what began as another quiet afternoon.

Abby was walking down the boardwalk from her friend Lucy's home just as three men robbed the bank. They grabbed the child, taking her hostage as they made their escape. I, and my deputies, could do nothing but allow them to leave town with the red-haired seven-year-old. My decision to put a child's life ahead of money didn't sit well with either Hargood. I was forced to use my backhand to take the rifle away from Fenton before he got Abby killed and Kitty's tussle with Claudia over her remarks about our daughter being replaceable didn't seem to faze the couple. They remained angry that I waited with Festus until the robbers had enough of a head start that they'd think we were obeying instructions and merely trying to find the girl, whom they promised to leave somewhere, hopefully still alive.

Thankfully, it turned out well. Festus took care of locking up the prisoner, the two dead outlaws and our mounts while I made directly for home with Abby. This time I was able to keep my promise to Kitty to bring her home safely and be true to my oath by recovering the money and arresting the surviving robber. After leaving Abby in her ma's care I made my way to the jail. That should have been the end of it except for my report and the trial. It wasn't. Both Hargoods were waiting to harangue me while I tried to finish my report and arrange a trial date. Meanwhile, my practical wife kept supper warm. When I finally got home my family was already seated around the table eating. Judging from the temperature of the plate in front of my place, they'd waited as long as they could.

"Pa, can that bad man get out?" my still frightened daughter asked before I could take a single bite. "Even if we didn't wait for you, I couldn't eat a thing 'til I was sure."

"Lionel and Festus will make sure he doesn't," I replied with a smile as I noticed her trying her best to talk between mouthfuls of food. "I could eat two helpings of your ma's stew. Do you think you might out eat me?"

"Oh Pa, you're funny," she said breaking into a broad smile for the first time that evening.

"Matt, I was beginning to worry. Did your prisoner give you any trouble over the money?" she added while quickly eyeing me up and down for any sign of injury.

"The bank's money is why I'm late Kitty," I replied knowing her question was code for did he try to escape. "Both Hargoods wanted it back in the bank immediately. It took awhile for them to accept I had to lock it up as evidence."

"Will Abs have to testify?" Nat ten-year-old interjected. "I could coach her so she's ready?"

"Whoa there, son. I hope not. You and Lester were the only ones who saw Jenkins murder Carruthers. It's not like that for Abby. There are plenty of witnesses."

Our supper conversation got me to thinking during what remained of the evening. Maybe I rushed into this marriage and family thing I thought as Kitty and I finally got both kids tucked in. I reckon I brooded on that as we settled in our bed for the night. Like always, that redhead of mine knew what would help my mood. It wasn't quite enough. Despite the brandy and her massage the tension was still there as I reached to dim the lamp on the nightstand.

"Cowboy, we'll be fine," my bride of nearly six months, but my lifeline for more than 20 years, purred as she leaned in toward me, stopping me from turning down the wick. "They could have grabbed anyone. It just happened to be Abby."

"Yeah Kit, I know. That doesn't change how I feel. The kids have been ours a few months and yet both their lives could have been lost in that short time."

"Listen to me Matt Dillon! You deserve this family and you sure ain't the cause of anything bad that happens to them or me. Dodge isn't the wild place it once was, thanks to you, but it's not a sleepy little farm town either. Back when gunfights were as common as wildflowers in the spring every decent citizen was at risk. Also, saloons were never the safest place for a woman to work."

"Is that a fact? Maybe I fooled myself into believing Dodge changed enough to allow us to marry and raise a family."

You better believe I'm stating facts. Dodge is safer for everyone, including us; safe enough for you to turn in that badge in a few years and for us to raise our family. Whatever happens, our far off someday is now!"

"I'm just saying maybe we wait long enough. The way things were is what made my job so chancy and why I tried not to let anyone get too close. The job hasn't changed and there are still those who'll try to get to me through the people I'm close to. We should have waited until after I retired," I added putting my hand on Kitty's swollen belly to feel the baby kick to let her know how much despite my fears I want what we now have.

"Neither of us came into this relationship with blinders on. It just took you a whole lot longer to realize that despite trying to stave off the inevitable we had no choice. Eight months ago you stopped thinking with your fear and began acting on your love. Now for better or for worse, you're stuck with a family. Part of why I love you is you'll keep worrying about not being able to keep everyone safe, us in particular. At this moment the citizens in this town are safe in their homes. That includes this family, so forget that badge until tomorrow, relax and go to sleep. We're both tired."

As usual, she was right. I'm the one whose job it is to go after killers and spoilers to, like today, bring home a seven-year-old girl unharmed while retrieving the bank's money. It's something I do better than most. If it had been someone else's daughter, I'd have done the same. Only then the personal stakes wouldn't have been as high. Deep down I've always known she's right the badge was just an excuse to put off the inevitable. The proof is in how I feel about having the remarkable, pregnant woman lying beside me who I'd finally married despite all my fears or maybe because of some of them.

Life went on as winter and the end of the year approached. Abby wasn't needed in court, Newly and Paula Sanderson O'Brien became the proud parents on Saturday, December 10, 1887 of John Newton O'Brien with Kitty and I as proud godparents and I gave my chosen successor more responsibility as the first Dillon family Christmas neared. Perhaps I'd finally accepted that the changes in my life were part of the gradual civilizing of the high plains and Dodge City in particular. I was ready to celebrate. The only damper on it was if Kitty, being so close to her time, would listen to Doc and not try to do too much in putting on her annual party. As it turned out it wasn't Kitty I had to worry about. Instead of celebrating on Christmas Eve, I was frantically trying to locate and dig out my kids on Boot Hill thanks to a prisoner exchange gone wrong. For all the changes, nothing's really changed.


	6. Chapter 5 Fear and Celebration

Fear and Celebration

If Mr. Dillon don't come back from Boot Hill with Nat an' Abby all safe an' sound, I'll run back home ta Maise with my tail between my legs, but I don't know if I'd even be welcome there. Pa's admitted there was times he messed up, but that were afore Mr. Dillon an' Miss Kitty had any young'uns. I should've tol' 'bout seein' Jake Whitcomb talkin' with Nat an' Abby by the general store 'n' what I know of him right off. Jake were already rotten at 14 when he left Maize an' he sure ain't improved none. Me keepin' quiet is why Mr. Dillon believes he kin swap Lloyd Kramer fer the kids 'n' even had ta consider tradin' a prisoner fer the young'uns. I fear Jake'll hurt them anyway, maybe Mr. Dillon too.

I needn't a been so scared 'bout how it'd all end. 'Stead o' everyone mopin' in the Long Branch it were the best Christmas Eve party ever thanks to young Billy Dalworth doin' what's right by tellin' Mr. Dillon Nat and Abby was trapped in a cave under Boot Hill. They was cold and scared, but otherwise alright when they was brung home as the snow begun ta fall. Like Mr. Dillon tol' the kids, they give him, Miss Kitty, Doc an' me the best Christmas present ever.

Dodge settled down after the rescue allowin' Mr. Dillon ta spend lots o' time with Miss Kitty an' ta learn more law with Judge Brooker, like what the February rulin' by the top court in Kansas meant. Lionel tried explainin' ta me how even though there was "irregularities", Ingalls is now the County Seat fer Gray County, but they's still mullin' over the Garfield County results. I soon forgot all that when Adam Galen Dillon were born on March 8, 1888 an' we celebrated his christening two weeks later durin' church services on the 18th. Doc were so proud ta be the baby's godfather.

It were a day or so after the christening when Mr. Dillon were on his early evenin' rounds that a man he knowed from when he were a boy in Seneca Missouri dry-gulched him with Nat lookin' on. Fer the longest while we thought Mr. Dillon weren't gonna live. The bullet come that close ta his heart. Dodge woulda lost heart too if Nat, two months shy o' his 11th birthday, hadn't acted in a way ta make his pa proud, startin' with grabbin' Mr. Dillon's gun ta wing Rich Beckman in the arm. The boy then helped Festus an' Lionel corral Beckman 'n' Brent Spanner, the man what hired the skunk of a gunman 'cause Spanner's brother Luke died in prison. When the deputies begun ta take the polecats away Nat talked down a mob what wanted ta hang 'em then 'n' there.

Though Doc and Doc Newly did what they could fer Mr. Dillon, if yah ask me, it were Miss Kitty willin' him to live what kept him from dyin'. She stayed by her man's side 'til he finally woke fer good. Anyways, Mr. Dillon bein' in no shape to do much, Lionel took on more of the marshalin'. The rest o' us kept on doin' what needed doin' but it were all like we was play actin'. Folks was numb 'cause nobody knew if our marshal would ever be his ol' self or how long it would take if he was ta gain his full health. Some on the town council tried ta take advantage. They wanted ta force Mr. Dillon ta turn in his badge an' put in their own men, George Gilbert as City Marshal an' his friend Bat Masterson as the US Marshal fer Kansas.

I were in church the Sunday Mr. Dillon finally come to, nigh on ta a week after he were gunned down. I seen Doc an' Nat 'n' Abby there an' o' course joined in when Reverend English asked us all ta pray with them fer Mr. Dillon's full recovery. After the service I walked along with Doc an' the kids so's I could stop ta pay my respects an' git a peak at baby Adam. He sure do look like I imagine Mr. Dillon woulda looked when he were just born, 'ceptin' fer the red fuzz coverin' the little feller's head. Finally I drifted over ta the jailhouse.

"Albert, glad you're here," Lionel said as I stepped down into what's still Mr. Dillon's office. "I need to ask a favor of you. Could you watch over the town while Festus and I take the prisoners up to Hays for the trial?"

"Glad to. Be back directly soon as I catch up Doc Newly afore he turns fer home. Got ta let him know ta ask his foreman Wade ta tend to the Dillon stock fer me."

Lionel nodded as I went out the door. He an' Festus were goin' on horseback, but Doc an' Nat was goin' up ta Hays by stage. Nat's the most important witness in the trial o' them what tried ta kill Mr. Dillon. Still, given his age, his ma prefers him travelin' with his grandpa separate from the prisoners. She reckons it'll be safer fer him.

"Albert, I've got a gut feeling if certain citizens think we're the least bit lax about looking after things, they'll put whomever they want in charge while Festus, Doc and I are gone," hintin' at him knowin' what some folks was plannin'. "They don't have enough backing to replace me as chief deputy but they sure aim to try ousting me along with Matt if they think they have an opening. You're helping close that hole."

"I ain't sure what yah mean, but I'll do whatever yah think I should. I know Mr. Dillon trusts you."

"It's simple. Until we get back I want those we can trust at the jailhouse whenever it's not locked and at least one of you always on duty. I've picked you to sleep on the cot and spend nearly all your time in the office. Clem Thompson and Jeff Miller will back you up. Cyrus and Dale Benson are available if you need more help. Ask Nathan Burke and Floyd only if you have no other choice. Burke might just give in to pressure from the opposition and Floyd, even with Doc Newly deputized and staying close while Doc's away, needs to be at the Long Branch to protect Matt, Kitty, Abby and the baby."

I begun doin' my part soon as Lionel and Festus rode out with the prisoners. Clem an' Jeff come by soon after, already wearin' the badges Lionel give 'em. The three of us was jawin' when Mayor Deger and Mr. Hargood, with Mr. Gilbert an' Mr. Masterson right behind 'em, burst in as if the place were theirs.

"Time for the professionals to take over protecting the town while Dillon's incapacitated and his deputies are out of town. You boys can leave."

"No disrespect Mr. Mayor, but Mr. Gilbert an' Mr. Masterson ain't needed. Deputy Walker left me in charge o' the office an' deputized Clem an' Jeff 'n' some others ta help until he an' Festus git back from Hays."

"I put up with enough of this from Dillon. I don't need any sass from his hired hand who's in charge of nothing but a couple hundred empty acres," the assistant banker added.

"Your opinion don't matter outside the bank Mr. Hargood. Fact is, it don't matter inside it when Mr. Bodkin's there," Jeff replied as he an' Clem rested their fingers on their pistols.

"What my friend means is yah don't scare us," I added. "Mr. Dillon is still marshal here. He's the one what says who's in charge when he ain't around an' he picked Lionel Walker. Lionel swore us in ta look out fer the town. You kin leave quietly or be arrested fer disturbin' the peace."

Realizin' we meant ta charge 'em even if I didn't git the charge exactly right, the four of them turned on their heels and left. I think it surprised our mayor and bank deputy that we was ready ta face 'em down. They didn't try again. Masterson left Dodge for Lionel's hometown Denver before anyone got back from the trial an' Mr. Gilbert ain't really interested in enforcin' the law in Dodge. He's more about buildin' some kind o' ditch from Ingalls to Dodge filled with water from the Arkansas with his brother John and that Mr. Soule from Ingalls fer the farmers. They begun it back in May '84, but it ain't workin' out. Folks along the river have taken ta callin' it Soule's Folly.

As bad as things seemed while Mr. Dillon lay at death's door, some good come of it. It weren't just that we was all bein' neighborly an' doin' all that could be did fer Miss Kitty an' the kids. We was all pullin' fer Mr. Dillon to be back in his office like he oughta be an' fer them young'uns to have both a ma and a pa. Our wish come true. Lionel, who were out ta dinner with the girl from his hometown Miss Eileen Fallon, were the first ta spot Mr. Dillon. It were on a warm April day a couple o' weeks after the Hays trial. Mr. Dillon were sittin' out in front o' the Long Branch with one o' them law books on his lap.


	7. Chapter 6 Love Will See You Through

Love Will See You Through

AN: For details on some of the incidents involving the trials and tribulations faced by the newly formed Dillon family, please read my first and longest effort on this site, Die a Little Live a Lot.

Matt slowly regained his strength, but he was a long way from full recovery. I knew from long experience he'd feel the emotional effects of his near fatal shooting long after his physical recovery, no matter how far that progressed. I'd spent these past weeks watching him improve to the point of spending time sitting in a chair to watch the street. As his physical health improved, his mental state seemed to deteriorate. He brooded about Nat and Abby being kidnapped, about Nat having to see him shot down like I have so many times over the past 21 years, and about whether he'd remain an invalid incapable of properly protecting and providing for his family. I was hopeful he was ready to open up one Wednesday afternoon in April when we were alone except for Adam asleep in his cradle.

"Raising our family in the Montana wilderness near Franks' place ain't an option anymore," Matt muttered softly, referring to years of talks we'd had about our far off someday. "I don't know if I'll ever leave this room or another like it at our new house. It might be safer for you and the kids if you packed off for New Orleans and left me here to live out whatever time I have left."

"Matt stop feeling sorry for yourself. I married you for better or worse, once you got it in your stubborn head to propose, so you're stuck with me and yeah, the kids. Whatever happens, good and bad, we'll deal with it as a family."

"But honey, as much as I want it to be different this family's in danger because of me, especially now. The boss of the bank robbers admitted they didn't know Abby was my daughter when they took her hostage, but Kit that was an exception. Whitcomb went after our kids Christmas Eve because he knew I had no choice except to exchange their lives for my prisoner. It's not just you and the kids being used to get to me. No boy not yet 11 should have to take on a bushwhacker with his pa's gun and then convince a mob the gunman and the scumbag who hired him should be tried rather than lynched. Nat did it because he thought that's what the town expects of my son."

"Nat did what he did because he loves and admires the man who gave an orphan his name. It would have been no different if you were a simple farmer whose homestead was attacked who'd never put on a badge. Whatever problems we're facing at the moment lies with you."

"Ain't that what I've been saying? It's why you need to take the kids far away. I'll join you if I possibly can."

"I'm thinking that bullet did far more damage than either Doc or Newly realize, but it's to your head, not your heart. Where's the stubborn, proud man I fell in love with all those years ago? You might remember him, that big man who'd never give up despite the odds or the fear he refused to show."

"I'm not that man anymore thanks to Beckman's bullet. There's a good chance I'll be near useless for what remains of my life."

"My heart says different. I know deep down where you've buried him the man I married, the one who finally realized he deserved a family, is aching to be reborn. I can't let you quit, Cowboy."

"I'm not quitting, just facing facts!" Matt stated quietly but angrily until a sly smile suddenly lit up his face. "I don't know how you do it, Kitty, but you're right! Help me do what I need to do!"

I'd succeeded. My stubborn husband was ready to face the outside world, starting with a chair on the boardwalk in front of the Long Branch with a law book in his lap for a couple of hours. It was a perfect afternoon for it – the first warm, sunny day of spring. Matt in his seat by the window overlooking Front Street let me help him pull on his boots. Then he made a show of walking to the door unaided, grabbing a large book from the night table on his side of the bed along the way. It may have been too much for him to try all at once.

He thought I didn't notice, but he leaned against the wall for support, letting it take the weight of the tome, while he lifted his hat from the peg by the door and put it on his head. I was by his side, Adam in the crook of one arm, opening the door so we could walk down the main staircase and out to the street together. I think the outpouring of good will he received from Dodge City's citizens genuinely surprised and encouraged Matt. A day later, at his insistence, we emerged early enough to see Nat and Abby off to school.

Those two kids rushed out the batwing doors ahead of us. Nat had fetched the pram from my office and wheeled it outside while Abby took Adam from my arms, waiting while Nat grabbed their schoolbooks before carefully laying her baby brother in it. Matt and I stood for a couple of minutes watching our two oldest race toward the schoolhouse. Not so unexpectedly he turned toward me with that boyish grin of his before taking hold of the pram with his left hand and my waist with his right. I, in turn, placed my left arm around his waist and right hand on the carriage handle. We began to walk down Front Street pushing little Adam in the carriage toward his office. My cowboy was back, though not at full strength.

We developed a routine. Each morning we walked a bit further and each afternoon Matt stayed out a bit longer with his law books until Doc and Newly admitted he was ready to partially resume his duties as marshal at least for a few hours a day of paperwork and planning. What he didn't think they knew was he walked out beyond the town limits for target practice and longed for the day when he climbed back on Buck. Nat, sometimes with Abby, had been exercising the four horses we kept at Hank Miller's stable. As April turned into May Matt joined them, riding farther each day while I remained at home with the baby.

Healing from the stress of our first few months together was bonding us into a close-knit family. We experienced ups and downs. Maybe some of those downs were more than most families would face, but not all of them were due to the fact Matt wore a badge that, because he took his oath seriously, led to his having enemies. Some resulted from our kids trying to help those in need, thinking they were following the example we'd set. Others were due simply to ill luck, like coming across four hiders that set out traps to catch men and boys rather than the deer and antelope Matt and Nat were after as the new father tried to teach his new son about hunting and shooting with the rifle we gave the boy for his birthday.

Somehow we managed to survive the summer intact despite the near misses. Matt was shot again and Nat nearly being beaten to death when father and son came upon Jed Rawlins after his beating by the same three men, his father Jethro and brothers Harley and Zeke who terrorized his mother and sister Ella into helping them steal from neighbors and those whose land they were squatting on. The Magruders, Randy and Val and their daughters Alice and Trudy, passing by our fishing spot on a raging Saw Log Creek that borders the land Matt and I received from Will Stambridge as a wedding gift on their way to Garden City, kept Nat from drowning. Abby's attempt at what she thought was a good deed by helping a runaway turned into a true blessing during that near-fatal hunting trip because Amy Fletcher recognized Nat as her older brother from back in Dodge rather than one of the hiders plaguing the area.

Once recognized, Ab, Emma, Jake and Amy Fletcher's hospitality to the entire Dillon family and Newly being on the semiannual medical rounds Doc used to make saved Matt's leg if not his life. I believe Nat, whose first kills were a man and boy not animals for food, and was leading a feverous Matt, the poisoned barbs from the man-sized trap the now dead four hiders had set still embedded in his leg on a travois behind Buck, would have fallen to the ground weeping over his father's prostrate body. That ultimately weathered ordeal rendered the forced sale of the Long Branch to cover up an unsuccessful bank robbery by the Culpepper gang before we peacefully celebrated Abby's eighth birthday on August 8th seem like a fall from a horse that injures your pride more than your body. when Matt returned from Topeka with the gift of a beautiful music box. He may be slow when it comes to learning about women, but he seems to have picked up the pace with his daughter.

Matt's learned that a thoughtful birthday gift, like the music box he brought back from a trip to Topeka, goes a long way toward making a girl feel loved, but he feels showing affection and understanding aren't enough when it comes to raising a son. Matt, while finding having exposed our son to killing and outlaws at his age regrettable, sees such events as lessons that will help Nat grow into a man. I don't agree with him. While he thinks just being around him and that badge puts the family in danger, he doesn't see why a boy shouldn't help put lawbreakers in jail if the opportunity arises.

I'd never have married Matt if he were the sort of man who'd deliberately put a child in danger. He was certain no harm could come to our son, who volunteered to help, if he were in a separate cell from the outlaws. In fact, most of what Nat's had to deal with happened without any help from Matt, even that last incident. Nat's horse pulled up lame near the outlaw's camp on his way home for supper from his friend Lester's home out west of town. Nat had set the plan in motion by hiding his identity and saying he'd be locked up and could provide the information they needed if one of them were jailed for disturbing the peace. I hope we're not raising another lawman for me to worry about each time he goes after one of those killers and spoilers Matt keeps talking about.

In the year and a half since our wedding in June of last year Matt's done remarkably well at being a husband and father, despite some lapses. While most newlyweds don't face the sort of things we have, neither have they been essentially married except for the church and ring for 20 years when they do stand at the altar. That history does alter our perspective, but it didn't mean we didn't want our second Christmas as a family to be ordinary. We were both heading home, he on horseback and me on a stage with the kids, bearing the gifts we didn't want to come to Mr. Lathrop's store or Burke's express office because any planned surprise would be spoiled when the weather brought us to the same shelter. Now that 1889 was nearly here, I thought about all we'd been through, this past holiday and all we'd face in the future.

"You were a mighty big snowman when you came in from the blizzard," I joked after the kids were asleep. "Glad I was able to warm you up at the stage stop."

"We'll both be cold tonight if we don't get into bed," Matt added, stoking the embers in the fireplace and throwing on a couple more logs to keep the main rooms of the apartment as warm as possible.

"Fine, but I want to talk as soon as we snuggle up under the covers," I replied as I draped my robe on a chair and slipped between the sheets in my winter nightgown.

"What's wrong, Kit?" he replied sensing my pensive mood as he climbed into bed beside me.

"Nothing. I just need a bit of reassurance."

"What didn't I do? You know I'll do anything to make it right, honey."

"I was wondering after all that's happened since we came home from our St. Louis honeymoon if maybe you were right about what having your name means."

"Are you saying you regret marrying me and starting a family?"

"No, but do you? I just want to know if you feel it was worth ignoring your fear of what might happen."

"Yep. I still worry about something happening to you because of me like I've done almost from the day we met. Now that you and three kids share the Dillon name that fear is multiplied, but the joy is four times greater than I could have imagined, starting with your smile as you walked down the aisle on Doc's arm. Kit, I can face anything with you beside me. You're my one constant no matter what else changes."

"Oh, Cowboy! I love you and always will no matter what happens in our lives."


	8. Chapter 7 This Sure Ain't Denver

This Sure Ain't Denver

I never thought when I first met Matt & Kitty Dillon in July of '86 that I'd move to Dodge City from Denver to become his chief deputy and heir apparent. You might say it's a step down since I was an up and coming detective sergeant in the Denver Police Department in charge of gathering and protecting the witnesses for the major crime my father, Denver District Attorney Derrick Walker was prosecuting at the time. Since the criminal activity crossed several state borders, the trials were in federal court. Matt and the then Kitty Russell were key witnesses whose lives I managed to save when the men they were to testify against used the ruse of a train robbery to prevent Matt in particular from testifying. They came pretty close, wounding him in the head.

That fateful introduction took place several months before my entire family was invited to the wedding of my sister Gwyn's best friend Carolyn, our banker's daughter, to the bank's loan manager Eric Fallon a few days after my 25th birthday in November. The Walker and Thurber families are close enough that Gwyn was maid of honor and I was a groomsman escorting one of the bridesmaids, Eric's sister Eileen. Ford Thurber promoted Eric in late May, a year before the groom reached his 21st birthday, because he was that competent and mature. Eileen wasn't, mature that is. She turned 16 in June and was still consumed with childish dreams of marrying a handsome, wealthy young man, a prince charming with whom she could live happily ever after. After all, her brother had managed to wed a rich girl.

My feeling is the negative impression was mutual but, despite my dislike for her, it certainly didn't influence my wanting the sort of change that Matt Dillon's letter offered. Eileen must have desired a major change in her life as well because by mid-February 1887 I'd been sworn in as Deputy City and Deputy US Marshal and Eileen, in response to a newspaper ad, found a position as seamstress in the much smaller than Denver Dodge City. Needless to say, since I knew her, if only slightly, from back home, I would politely acknowledge her presence at barn dances and such. She, in turn, didn't have more than two words to say to me in reply.

It hardly mattered if any girl in my new home caught my eye. I had no time to pay court. Showing Matt he'd made the right choice, as if replacing the great Matt Dillon were remotely possible, kept me far too busy. At the time I was sworn in Newly was only a couple of months away from becoming a fully qualified doctor and married man while Matt wasn't too far from marriage himself in addition to having plans in place for his retirement. It meant, more often than not, the older, illiterate Festus and I were the only ones in the office, with me in charge in large part because I could write reports and fill out receipts. The night of Matt's June wedding to Kitty was my first real test to show his superiors in Washington I was competent enough to succeed him.

Coordinating the safe delivery of a gold shipment with my father in Denver and a treasury agent in Dodge to the Denver Mint must not have impressed them because the St. Louis regional office and Kansas Governor, backed by Washington, brought in US Deputy Marshal Bat Masterson to deal with ensuring fair elections in Garfield and Gray Counties while Matt was occupied with his new marriage and pending fatherhood.

My boss disagreed with their assessment. He insisted I be treated as Masterson's equal. He even tried to bolster my confidence by telling me about his own probationary period tests in late '65 after Washington named him US Marshal for Kansas over two other candidates on recommendation of local civic leaders while the town insisted he pretend to be nothing more than City Marshal Josh Stryker's new deputy. This followed other tests he faced before being put on the short list of potential choices.

Mostly I was in charge as a matter of convenience such as when one November evening Matt and Festus chased after a trio of bank robbers who took newly adopted Abby Dillon hostage while the whole town waited anxiously for their return. Since there wasn't much for me to do I decided to grab some supper, as apparently did Eileen Fallon. She and I simultaneously reached Delmonico's from opposite directions. Naturally we took a table together and inevitably the conversation turned to the events surrounding the kidnapping of the seven-year-old red haired girl.

"Mrs. Dillon surprised me by fighting with Mrs. Hargood. Why wasn't she hiding herself in shame at her husband's lack of attention to his sworn duty to discipline the child? Their little girl got what she deserved."

"Eileen, are you saying a child should be punished for walking down the main street toward home after school?"

"You're twisting my words Lionel. I'm saying she wouldn't have been where she could be grabbed if she'd come home from school directly to perform whatever chores her parents set out for her instead of an hour later, even if school did let out early."

"Is that how it was for you? Weren't you allowed to play with your friends?"

"I had no friends. Not as long as Eric and I were at home. Our folks expected us to work to keep a roof over our heads, clothes on our backs and food in our bellies or be starved and beaten. In exchange they taught us the skills we'd need to be on our own as soon as they had no more use for us. We took those skills and left the first chance we got. That's how we wound up in Denver."

"I understand now why Eric is so driven to succeed. Gwyn and I never had to face anything like you and he did."

"Lucky you. My brother didn't have a good position handed to him. He earned it. Thanks to his marriage Eric's part of Denver society just like his father-in-law and your family. I want my place in society too."

"Why didn't you stay there? You were in a good position to meet the wealthy man you seem to want. It's far more difficult in Dodge."

"Ok mister smarty pants, why did you come to Dodge City? Your daddy made sure you had everything you needed to get to the top."

"In answer to your question let's just say I prefer to be where I can be my own man. Matt gave me the opportunity. Somehow being in the shadow of the great Matt Dillon is far less intimidating than being the son of the formidable Derek Walker. Again, what about you?"

"Girls like Gwyn and Carolyn think they're better'n me. They wouldn't think it proper to set me up with one of their bachelor friends. At work I sewed gowns for ladies as one of many young seamstresses at the dressmaker's shop. The owner didn't know I existed unless I messed up on the trim of some society matron like your mama's gown. I scoured the out of town papers until I found something to my liking and was hired thanks to a surprisingly strong reference."

"That explains a lot. Do you know why your boss recommended you so highly?"

"No, but I'm certain you'll tell me."

"It was my mother, my sister and Carolyn's doing. Gwyn wrote me a week after I arrived that you'd be making your home in Dodge as well."

We chatted amicably throughout the meal. She wasn't the shallow, immature girl I'd thought and she seemed interested in me too. We'd enjoyed ourselves so much that I barely had time, while standing on Ma Smalley's porch, to ask if she were willing to see me again before I had to head back to the office. I was already walking towards the jailhouse when Matt and Festus returned with Abby and a prisoner, the sole living bank robber of the three.

I spent as much time as I could with Eileen, but the job didn't allow for much socializing. Still, we grew steadily closer, even attending John Newton O'Brien's christening together. Once the Christmas scare with Nat and Abby turned into a Christmas blessing I took every opportunity to steer Eileen under the mistletoe. Matt naturally paid more attention to family matters as Kitty's time grew near. Alas, after the much-anticipated birth of Adam Galen Dillon in March, joy turned to near tragedy. For a week it appeared that all Matt's fears of leaving Kitty a widow with orphans to rear on her own were coming true. Thankfully, he was apparently, with the help of Kitty's threats, too stubborn to die.

Matt recovered, was reinjured and recovered again as spring became summer and then winter leaving me to take on even more of the responsibility for keeping the town and surrounding Ford County safe. He still escorted prisoners, but now found ways to work it into a bit of vacation time with his family. Because of his now broader responsibilities, as well as nearly losing his life, dealing with the political intrigue brought on by the troubles in Garfield and Gray Counties was left mostly to me, although he, as part of his legal studies under Judge Brooker, followed the mess through the courts.

This approach worked fine for nearly a year after the Kansas Supreme Court, despite obvious voting irregularities, let the district court ruling stand that Ingalls was the Gray County Seat in February 1888. Cimarron's citizens strongly objected to continued harassment by Asa Soule and his cohorts leading to their refusal to allow the records to be moved despite a pro Ingalls man living in Cimarron George Dunn winning the post of county clerk.

"Marshal, glad you're here! This just come over the wire," the excited young assistant telegraph operator Kevin Wakely announced as he threw open the door and raced into the office early on the afternoon of Saturday, January 12, 1889. "There's a riot over in Cimarron!" he added as Matt intercepted him and the paper he carried.

Matt scanned the message. Handed it to me to read, while Festus looked on anxiously.

"Matthew, Lionel, what's it say?"

"I'm not sure how he managed to get this wire sent but Tom Claymore needs our help. Two deputies from Ingalls have already been killed and three of his temporary deputies were wounded when they tried to load the Gray County records onto a wagon. The men holed up in the courthouse have taken four more Ingalls deputies and the newly elected county clerk Percy Newton hostage."

"What do you want us to do?" I asked, handing the telegram back to him.

"Festus, ride out to the nearby ranches and get any able bodied men you find. Cimarron still doesn't have a doctor so we'll need Newly too. Meanwhile, Lionel and I will round up the rest of the posse. We'll meet here in an hour."

It being Saturday, more farmers, ranchers and their hired hands were in town than on a weekday, including Albert Goode, the Dillon foreman. It made rounding up a sizeable posse that much easier. We ended up with essentially the same group plus Trent Hawkins and some riders from the ranch his wife, the former Susan Bart's father founded. Most of them rode out a little over a year ago except that this time we didn't have the Gorofsky brothers, who wouldn't ride into town until their Sabbath was over at sundown.

Matt and I went over details while we waited for everyone to gather what gear they needed and their horses. His last stop was the Long Branch where he'd found many of our volunteers including Cyrus Benson, the bank guard. At the appointed time, and with our plans in place, we gathered in front of the jailhouse. We could see Kitty, Adam balanced on her hip, and their two older children on either side of her watching from across Front Street by the entrance to the saloon they called home with a resigned look on her face.

"Matthew, how's Miss Kitty takin' ta yah ridin' off ta stop a passel of folks in the next county from killin' each other?" Festus asked, speaking softly.

"Cyrus, you and Burke are in charge until we get back. Floyd can help if you need him but the Long Branch crowd will keep him busy," he ordered, ignoring Festus' question. "Clem are you sure Bull doesn't need you tonight?"

"I'm sure, Marshal," the Bull's Head bartender, Clem Thompson, replied. "Bull give me as much time off as gettin' this settled will take."

Matt took one last look back at his family as we spurred our horses into a gallop, leading us west out of town. The fleeting expression I caught when he turned his head forward told Festus and I all we needed to know. Kitty would have been much happier if he weren't risking his life yet again because of the badge. We wouldn't know just how much risk was involved until we arrived in Cimarron.


	9. Chapter 8 Cimarron and Back Again

Cimarron and Back Again

I reckon I never rode so far or fast as we did those 30 miles to Cimarron. The horses was mostly spent when our posse, led by Mr. Dillon, halted in front of the town's courthouse an hour an' a half later. Still, that didn't signify. He reckoned they'd get plenty o' rest afore we finished what we came to do.

We pulled up in front of the jail despite what looked like 200 pairs of eyes glarin' at us as we rode up the main street ta a see a man 'bout my height, that's ta say half a head shorter than Mr. Dillon, with light brown hair grayin' at the temples what matched his gray eyes come out ta greet us. I remembered Sheriff Tom Claymore from my last visit. He looked the same 'cept fer his hair bein' more gray and his face bein' more drawn.

"Matt it's good to see you," he said, visibly relaxin'. "I'll fill you in once we're inside while your men take their ease across the street at the hotel dining room. They serve a passable cherry pie and coffee."

"Thanks, Tom. "Lionel, Festus, Clem, Albert, you're with me. The rest of you take Sheriff Claymore up on his offer."

"It's bad, Matt, real bad," Sheriff Claymore said once the five o' us from Dodge was inside. "I've got three wounded deputies and two of the lawmen from Ingalls are dead. Now the rest of those I deputized special refuse to go against their friends and neighbors. They'd rather back the six who took the Ingalls men hostage."

"That's right, Marshal," Cimarron's only full-time deputy added. "I say let them Ingalls interlopers take their chances if they won't agree to leave them records here. Sheriff, I got nothin' agin you, but I quit," he said throwing his badge on the small table in the crowded jailhouse office.

"How many are holed up in the courthouse?" Mr. Dillon asked soon as the former deputy left. "Who's in charge in there?" Matt added, shooting the second of a series of questions at Claymore.

"I'm not sure. 11 I reckon. Besides the four Ingalls deputies and new county clerk taken hostage there's six holdin' them. Ted Sizemore, who used to be county clerk, is probably the leader. Three of the Cimarron men work for him. The other two are a couple of our prominent businessmen. Glen Becker owns the best restaurant and saloon attached to it and Will Tanner the general store."

"What's Sizemore own? Do any of them have families?"

"Ted owns our hotel and top saloon. His three men are paid to provide security in both places, but they're not exactly gunmen, just big and quick with their fists. That doesn't mean they can't handle the side arms and rifles used to lasso the Ingalls men. All three businessmen have a wife if not kids. Ted's got three, two young boys and a 16-year-old daughter. I gave his older boy the two telegrams I sent."

"Who was the second telegram for?"

"Sorry to say Matt, I sent one to our newly elected Governor Humphrey. I've asked him to send the militia just in case."

"Thanks, Tom. I hope they're not needed. Just one more thing before I go out there. What are the names of the hostages?"

"I never got the names of the deputies, but the clerk's Percy Newton."

Once we left the jailhouse Mr. Dillon sent Lionel ta tell the rest of the Dodge posse, 'cept fer Festus 'n' Clem, ta keep watch on the places what could be the most troublesome. Them two was ta set up at the back entrance to the courthouse with the sheriff 'til it were time fer their part in the plan. I walked ta the front o' the buildin' with Mr. Dillon. Lionel joined us directly. We'd come within ten yards o' the entrance when a shot stirred up dust at our feet. It come from a windah in a room ta the right o' the door.

"Hold it right there. Nobody's coming in or going out unless we say so. You look like more of Soule's men. Where's the Gilberts and Dunn?"

"We've nothing to do with Soule. We're from Dodge. I made sure George stayed home. John and Dunn are in Ingalls. You'll have to talk to me, Mr. Sizemore."

"Why should I? I don't know you. Talk, mister!"

"Name's Matt Dillon. Sheriff Claymore asked me to form a posse in Ford County to help him carry out the law."

"We ain't had time to hold a new election, but Tom knows he doesn't have the right to bring in outsiders like you, Dillon! We ain't been part of Ford County for the better part of eight years, not since March of '81."

"I don't represent Ford County. I'm here as the US Marshal for Kansas."

"Don't change facts none. Dunn didn't win fair same as Ingalls didn't win fair in the last vote no thanks to Dodge men. Cimarron's still the Gray County Seat no matter what some judges say. Besides, we've got you outnumbered six to three and that ain't countin' the 200 who are ready to stand by us. Only this sniveling County Clerk wannabe Percy Newton can. If Newton agrees to leave the records here he and his Ingalls gunmen are free to go."

"I wish it were that simple. I'm sworn to carry out the court ruling no matter yours or my opinion of the fairness of it. With you cooperation it can be done without anyone else being killed or wounded. If you don't you'll guarantee a bloodbath. I've got men covering both entrances and every place where you've got reinforcements hidden."

"I can count Dillon. Even if I believed you have 15 or even 20 deputies around town, it won't make no never mind to the three of you or the hostages. You'll be dead before the rest of your hired guns can do anything about it. The bloodbath will be on your head."

"That's where you're wrong. At the first shot Claymore and two of my deputies will burst through the door of the room you're in. I reckon they've reached the hallway from the back door by now."

"We'll find out if you're bluffing when one of you eight lies dead. We'll start with an Ingalls deputy."

"Go ahead. I can't prove you were directly involved in the exchange of gunfire earlier today, but I can promise all six of you will hang if that shot's fired."

"Not if we get all of you first. There won't be anybody who cares enough to file charges."

"Maybe not, but the governor and Washington will. "They'll come after you with everything they've got."

"Let's say they get us eventually. You'll still be dead."

"At least if I am my family will remember me with pride. Yours won't."

"That's your opinion. We've still got nothing to gain by turning the Ingalls rats loose."

"If you do, you can work to overturn a crooked election with the help of the best lawyer in Kansas. Judge Brooker will see to it that the records are returned when Cimarron's restored as county seat."

As soon as Sizemore seen the logic o' Mr. Dillon's offer, the three of us in front entered the courthouse ta stand on the left o' the door. Sheriff Claymore, Festus and Clem was on the right. Guns at the ready, we watched the five hostages file out, followed by the six men who'd held them dropping their guns ta the floor as they left the room.

Mr. Dillon were takin' no chances. After the five freed Ingalls men loaded the papers he ordered ten of us ta circle the wagon 'n' keep watch fer anyone tryin' ta git near it until we was ready to pull out. The rest took supper. I were one o' the folk from Dodge what got ta eat. It were a good thing too, 'cause I was near ta starvin'. I hadn't eaten more'n a snack o' two slices of pie afore we left Dodge an' a stick or two of horehound since dinner.

The restaurant were chockfull o' folks who'd put off eatin' until worked themselves out. We five Dodge men from the courthouse showdown was squeezed 'round a table fer three. There were a table squeezed in between us an' the wall where one o' the hostages were sittin' with a older man an' woman what looked like kin. We couldn't help but hear 'em.

"Now that you've almost got yourself killed are you ready to give up on this Ingalls nonsense and come back to the farm?"

"No, Pa. Mr. Soule's plan with the Gilbert brothers to irrigate farms with water from the Arkansas may have failed, but he did make Ingalls the new county seat. I think I have a future there. I may be just a deputy now, but with the right backing I could be sheriff there."

"Ingalls is a pipe dream like that scheme of Soule's that went bust nearly four years ago. Come home tonight. We're leavin' in an hour."

"I know you miss me Ma, but can't you understand I just wanted to try somethin' besides farmin'. You wouldn't want be to go back on my oath and not bring the records to Ingalls, would you?"

"Son, you were lucky the Dodge Marshal talked Sizemore and his friends into lettin' you load those papers, but you can still be killed on the way or after you get there. Your ma's right. Come home."

Because of what we heard over at the next table an' bits o' talk overheard as we made our way back ta the alley by the livery where the wagon was parked, Mr. Dillon decided the five o' us, the Ingalls deputies an' Mr. Newton should travel the 15 miles ta Ingalls tonight. Maybe with the change o' time, we'd actual make it through without no problems. An hour later we learned different when rifle shots from a stand o' trees linin' both sides of the road caused the wagon driver, the deputy from the restaurant, ta drop the reins. A bullet whizzed past his left arm ta land who knows where while another hit the horse on Mr. Newton's side on his nose. Startled an' not feelin' anythin' ta hold him back he took off at a gallop, bringin' the other horse 'n' the wagon 'long with him.

Mr. Dillon give the rest o' us orders for us ta git the bushwhackers while he and Festus raced after the runaway wagon. It come ta a stop at the water trough in a neatly kept farmyard not more'n a mile up the road. Me, Clem an' the three Ingall's deputies on horseback brung the two shooters with us, the deputy what quit Sheriff Claymore and one of Sizemore's gunmen ta the same farm.

"Collie Huggins, you shoulda come home with us. Are you hurt?" his ma asked runnin' up to him.

"I'm fine Ma. Soon as the horses are rested, we'll go on to Ingalls."

"Deputy, you can stay with your folks. I could use another man to help Festus guard these two."

"Thanks, Marshal. I'd like that. I reckon I could help Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Tom out fer a time."

The rest of us arrived safely in Ingalls an' unloaded the wagon by midnight. Still, it weren't 'til late Monday mornin' that Mr. Dillon got answers ta the wires he sent Sheriff Claymore and Governor Humphrey. He read the telegrams out to us while we ate a late breakfast in the hotel dining room.

"Troops arrived to quell plot to burn Ingalls and murder its citizens. Given continuing unrest, best you take prisoners from halfway point attack site directly to Dodge City for trial. Lyman U. Humphrey, Governor State of Kansas."

"The rest of you should head home like the rest of your posse. Tom Claymore, Sheriff Cimarron."

It were past noon on January 14 an' the temperature had dropped ten degrees thanks ta the storm at our backs when we picked up those we left at the Huggins' farm. Our horses kept up a steady, easy pace the rest o' the way ta Dodge, managin' ta stay ahead of the storm but not the cold wind. Travelin' in the cold ahead o' a blizzard fer 45 miles makes a man mighty hungry fer a hot supper.


	10. Chapter 9 Storms

Storms

AN: Thank you for your kind reviews Ladykreddz. I'd have thanked you personally for remembering the old, long story this current tale parallels & will eventually go beyond if you'd been logged in.

I didn't know if anyone from the posse had told Kitty any of what happened in Cimarron, but I'm sure she saw their return nearly a full day before mine. There was nothing for it but to pluck up my courage and face her. The kids would be glad to see me, but there was no tellin' how my wife would receive me. So, while Albert and Festus locked up the prisoners and Clem and Collie took care of the horses, I walked down the boardwalk to the Long Branch as the first snowflakes began to fall.

For a week day winter evening, even ignoring the snowstorm, it was a rather larger crowd than usual in the barroom. Most everyone of any importance was bellying up to the bar or seated at a table. At this hour I expected the kids to be upstairs, but I'd hoped Kitty would have been watching the street and come down to greet me. I scanned the room again, this time looking up. There she was standing on the balcony.

Our eyes met, but she made no immediate move toward me, so I hurried across the room to take the stairs two at a time. As I neared the landing, she didn't turn in my direction, but instead began to walk away toward our apartment. I heard the door open but even if I hadn't picked up my pace she would have timed it so the door closed just before my boot crossed the threshold. I tried the knob. She'd locked the door. I was in deep trouble.

"I see you managed to make it home in one piece," she said, her back toward me as I entered our home with my key. "What's left over from our family supper's in the pot. You can heat it up or eat it cold."

In contrast to their mother's cold reception before I could take another step my two older kids ran up to embrace me. I gathered them into my arms. They at least were happy to see me even if their mother wasn't. Even kids happy to see their father to return can't tolerate the immobility of a hug for long. Within a few short minutes Abby walked toward the stove while Nat, despite being closer to 12 than 11, tugged on my sleeve to pull me toward the table where a place was set. Only the baby was missing from this family reunion.

"Adam's asleep for the night," Kitty said, sensing my question and looking directly at me for the first time before turning her attention back to the visible children. "Abby, put the stew on the hot burner so it will heat up faster. Then you and Nat go to your rooms and do your homework while your father and I talk."

"Ah, Ma," Nat protested. "We probably won't have school tomorrow 'cause of the snow so can't we forget about homework? Abby and I want to hear all about Cimarron. How bad was it? Were there really rioting mobs? Did you keep them from killing anyone?"

"Hold on there, son," I said as I down in front of a soon to be full plate and Nat and Abby sat across from me. "That's a lot of questions. Yeah, it was pretty bad, but nobody got killed or wounded once I got there with my posse. We soon tamed things down enough so Lionel, Festus, Albert, Clem and I could ride toward Ingalls beside the wagon carryin' the Gray County records whose release I managed. Even so the governor sent in the militia to make sure mobs didn't take over Cimarron or Ingalls."

"You mean they just give in without a fight? I heard Lionel tell Ma it came real close to the men holding the hostages doing more than firing a warning shot."

"I'm not saying it couldn't have turned out worse, Nat. That's sure a fact, but the men we brought in were the only ones who tried anything foolish once we freed the hostages. Now listen to your ma, you two, and do your homework."

The kids seemed satisfied with what little I told them, but I knew Kitty wanted to know everything. I could tell by the way she held herself as she stirred the stew that anything less would mean a cold night inside as well as out. As if to emphasize that possibility, she said nothing as she dished out the hot meal. What gave me hope I could soon set things right was she sat down beside me and returned my smile when I turned my head to gaze at her between bites.

Later that evening, after all three kids were in bed, Kitty took her time before climbing into our big brass bed. She didn't let me stand behind her to brush out her hair by what she calls her vanity. Instead she stood for the longest time brushing it herself as she stared at the falling snow, which had become a full-fledged blizzard. When she finally entered our bedroom alcove she joined me by Adam's cradle. Together we lovingly watched our sleeping miracle baby before we each turned toward the bed. To us he'll always be that since women, especially those who'd been through all that Kitty had withstood, didn't tend to birth a healthy baby at her age.

"You could have stayed home, you know," she groused, making herself comfortable against the headboard.

"Not while I'm still marshal."

"Is that a fact?"

"Yeah. That's a fact. It's also what Sheriff Claymore & the new governor, Lyman Humphries wanted. Besides, even if Lionel dealt had experience in Denver, it's not the same. Folks hereabouts ain't as civilized as in a city, even a frontier city."

"Admit it Matt, you're not ready to let go. If you were, you'd have found a way to let Lionel show what he could do and only stepped in if he couldn't handle things. You would have kept safely in the background, sent wires to keep Dodge informed and, once the hostages were free ridden home to your family. You sure as heck wouldn't have brought those records to Ingalls. How close did your prisoners come to wounding you?"

I didn't want to admit that the two men who tried to dry gulch us could have done far more damage than creasing a horse on his nose, so I simply replied "not very" as I drew her into an embrace. "All they did was scare the horses," I whispered in her ear.

Kitty seemed satisfied with my husbandly attentions by the time we were both ready for sleep. I thought our talk and my actions neutralized the storm that's my redhead. Therefore it surprised me when I woke to find her out of bed watching the snow piling up on Front Street from the window. I soon joined her, glad that I'd made it back to her uninjured and before the blizzard hit. As the thought hit me that it all could have gone completely wrong, I embraced her with the pure joy that only comes when the danger's past and she, who is my anchor, has welcomed me home.

Since our home no longer consists solely of the two of us our silent appreciation of what we share and the quiet, though raging storm outside, became secondary when an inside storm suddenly raged. Adam let out a wail while his older brother and sister hopped up and down amid joyous giggles at the sight of the deep snow. There would be no school today.

Though the blizzard had looked like it would last for several more hours, by the time Kitty had changed the baby and we'd all finished our breakfast, the snow was barely more than a few flakes drifting down toward the white street. What had once been a fierce storm was hardly more than a flurry. Nat and I went down to the cellar while Kitty put Adam back in his crib so she and Abby could clear away the mess from our meal.

My son and I, shovels and brooms in hand, were soon busy clearing Doc's stairs, the stairway to our apartment and the back stairs of the building that was both our home and Kitty's business. The balcony roof had kept most of the snow off the boardwalk in front of the saloon, leaving a clear path for walking after just a quick sweeping. Too bad I had to cross the street with its two feet of snow to get to my office. Business along Front Street would be slow today.

It wasn't the last storm of the winter and the political upheavals in southwest Kansas were far from over. The Kansas Supreme Court finally got around to declaring the elections in Garfield County flawed in February. Eminence was now the county seat rather than Ravanna. It wasn't the end of changes out toward Garden City. However, it was a mere flutter compared to the often violent opposition that showed no sign of abating as winter moved into summer in Gray, our neighboring county to the west. That storm continued to rage, providing fodder for the legal lessons Caleb Brooker foisted on me to prepare me for becoming a judge after I turned in my badge.


	11. Chapter 10 Duty Complicates Things

Duty Complicates Things

Matt took the lead in Gray County, but once we returned to Dodge I found myself in charge more often than not as he turned his attention to reading law with Judge Brooker and family obligations. Even so, I managed to set aside time to be with Eileen. Of course the town is a lot tamer than in the past. In the early days Matt and his assistant Chester Goode were lucky to get any sleep during the cattle season. Those days are gone thanks to railroad expansion and banning Texas beeves because of the ticks they carry. Now only local riders are around to sell their employers' herds. The town is no longer faced with Texans letting off steam after three or more months on the trail or the many drifters seeking to fleece them.

The relative quiet meant there was time for a bit of relaxation and recreation one Saturday in early May, Matt, his adopted son Nat, Festus and Doc were off on a fishing trip to celebrate Nat turning 12 a few days earlier. Of course it wasn't all pleasure for Matt. He takes his job too seriously for that. Unlike the others fishing with him, who rode off south this morning, he'd left a full day earlier to take a prisoner to Meade and would meet the others at their chosen spot along Crooked Creek on his way back. Despite the odds favoring a peaceful Saturday for me as well I asked Albert to help keep an eye on things so I'd be sure to have time for a leisurely noon dinner at Delmonico's with Eileen. Wouldn't you know it, four scraggly men stopped in front of the jailhouse, one of them on Matt's horse, just as I was preparing to leave the office to pick her up.

"We been lookin' fer kin of ourn an' reckoned he's been in this town long enough that even a lawman heard tell of him. He'd be a Haggen, Festus Haggen," the oldest of them stated.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but Festus went fishing," I replied a tad suspiciously. "Still, you might be able to do something to please your relative. You could let his friends have a look at that horse you rode in on and the gear with it, Mister…. What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't. Reckon there's no harm in tellin' yah. Hector Haggen. These uns are my brothers Homer, Heathrow and Harlan," he indicated waving a hand toward each as he named him. "I cain't see it pleasin' Festus fer the law to poke its nose at my horse or what he's totin'. 'Course you bein' sich yah might be thinkin' these here fine things ain't rightly mine."

I'd heard enough. Before they had a chance to go for their weapons, I drew my sidearm and Albert picked up the shotgun he'd left leaning against the wall just inside the door when he agreed to help me out. We'd spotted the blood on Matt's rifle boot and on the butt of the rifle sticking out of it.

"Too bad you're offended because Albert and I are gonna peer real close at that all to familiar looking buckskin and everything he's carrying. You're all under arrest. Albert, get their guns including any hidden in their boots or up a sleeve. Care to tell me how you came by the horse?"

It would take some time to get their story and search them for anything hidden among their legitimate belongings or about their bodies so I knew my date with Eileen would have to wait. My responsibility to the badge has to come first. I hope she'll get used to it. Perhaps Kitty can help. We'd just closed the door to the cells and hung up the keys when that very redhead walked in.

"Matt, I didn't expect you back until…" she began before realizing he wasn't here. "Lionel, Albert, where's my husband and son and why aren't Doc and Festus here too?"

"Kitty, I wouldn't worry just yet. Albert and I haven't had a chance to examine anything closely or question the prisoners further. We were just about to do that when you came in. Those four claim they're related to Festus and there does seem to be a family resemblance so maybe the rest of what they're saying is true."

Despite what I'd told her, Kitty had every right to be worried. I was hoping, observant as she is, she hadn't noticed the blood. It's bad enough they're Haggens not all of whom are law abiding, decent folks. That remarkable woman is successful because she can read people and situations accurately. She'd already seen what was happening between Eileen and I without either of us mentioning it so I didn't expect that to be the case. My girl, who'd come to find out why I was late right after Kitty Dillon departed, arrived with a tray laden with sandwiches for three to go along with the coffee left from when Festus made a pot earlier this morning.

"Mrs. Dillon told me I should expect a lot more of this sort of thing now that I'm a lawman's girl," Eileen said, placing the tray on the table in the middle of the room and taking a seat in one of the chairs next to it. "She also said you getting stuck in the office is a lot easier to deal with than waiting to find out if you've been hurt or worse while you're out of town."

All too soon lunch was over. I walked with Eileen back to Delmonico's to return the tray and then with her to the dressmaker's shop where she works. Once back in the office I began sorting through what these particular Haggens had brought with them. It was Matt's stuff all right. All his personal items were lying there on the office table, his peacemaker and gun belt, rifle, billfold, badge and the pocket watch Kitty gave him this past Christmas with the family portrait inside the lid that matched the one in the locket he gave her.

I tried every technique I'd used while on the Denver Police Force and what I'd learned from Matt, but the prisoners held to their story. They insisted they bought the horse, despite lacking a bill of sale, and found everything else lying loose on the prairie. However, this didn't gibe with the blood or Matt's usual behavior. Despite what I'd told her earlier Kitty had good reason to worry.

Albert had just left for supper, with a promise to spell me as soon as he got back, when the former deputy from Ingalls, Collie, found me still on the boardwalk. He'd stopped by to chat about his new life helping his aunt and uncle, Phoebe and Tom Huggins, an older couple with a farm on the eastern edge of town. I was about to invite him inside when the sound of a wagon coming down Front Street caught my attention. Festus was driving it, followed closely by Doc in his buggy. They stopped in front of the alley between the Long Branch and Doc's office. I could see Doc issuing orders, then Festus coming toward me.

Any thought of having a private supper with Eileen to make up for the missed dinner disappeared. Duty called yet again. Albert Goode, Chester's son, was too close to the family to return to the office now that it was obvious something disastrous happened out on the prairie. His dad, who is like a younger brother to Matt, was the best man at Matt and Kitty's wedding. Therefore, I told Collie Huggins to watch the prisoners until Festus and I returned from the Long Branch. Everyone had gathered around the center table in the bar, except Doc, who was upstairs tending to his patient, when Festus and I arrived.

"Matt's resting as comfortably as he can with a cracked skull," Miss Kitty said. "Doc says it's too early to tell if he'll be the same man when he comes to, if he ever does." Turning toward her visibly upset son, she added, "Nat, I know Doc asked you to tell everyone what happened, but if you don't think you can, let Festus do it."

"I can do it, Ma," the boy said bravely, choking back tears. "I'm the one who found him and shouted for help from Grandpa and Uncle Festus."

Nat, supplemented by details from Festus, told a harrowing tale of finding the beaten bloody, comatose body of his adoptive father of not quite two years lying on the ground by the spot they'd chosen for an afternoon of fishing, overnight camping and bonding with his father, the man he called grandpa and one of the men he called uncle. In support of the Dillon family, we all kept a vigil. Albert, Festus and I took turns watching over Matt then the prisoners that night to allow Kitty, Nat and Abby to get what rest they could while 14-month-old Adam slept as if nothing was wrong. When Matt finally awoke, the worst Doc thought might happen, didn't. He was still Matt Dillon, only he didn't know it until Festus handed him his badge. The next day was the first chance I had to be with Eileen.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around much. It's gonna be more of the same once Matt retires."

"Mrs. Dillon, I still don't feel comfortable calling her Miss Kitty, and I talked about just that this morning when I stopped by to offer any help I could. We got to talking again about being involved with a lawman."

"Does that mean I've got a chance with you? What did she say?"

"Silly, of course you have a chance with me. I just wanted to know what I could expect from one day to the next because the job. She told me it's like with doctors, only worse. It means lots of missed dates and special as well as family events but I'm willing to give it a try. Let's see what happens in the coming months. By the way, I've taken a new job as part-time telephone operator, but I'll still be working as a seamstress until more places are wired for the service. I expect to have time to talk if you stop by to see me at my little office."

Eileen was right. The new job in the tiny office tucked away in a corner of the telegraph office since the telephone company's founding in '86 didn't require much work. Only city hall, the courthouse and a few prominent citizens and major businesses had telephones. However, it would soon have require larger quarters as more citizens who could afford the convenience were wired into it. The Marshal's Office would be among the new subscribers as soon as Washington approved the expense.

Time to deepen my relationship with Eileen was in short supply in the next few months despite Matt's return to work three days after he awoke from his coma. One huge reason was the arrival of Peterson, a Pinkerton Agent, who came to the office one hot August day seeking a kidnapped red-haired girl, Penny O'Reilly, the daughter of Eileen's father's former boss. He believed Ted and Teresa Fallon brought Penny to a farm somewhere east of Dodge to be their slave. The girl, about Abby Dillon's age, looked enough like Abby that Ted Fallon kidnapped her, thinking Penny had escaped. The reminder of how her parents treated her and her brother growing up was bad enough, but her feelings were conflicted because I helped Matt arrest them. I brought Mr. Fallon back to jail once we caught up with his wagon and its human cargo while Matt went with Abby to rescue Penny and arrest Teresa Fallon.

By the time the Dillon family and Eileen, her brother Eric, his wife, my sister Gwyn's best friend Carolyn, and their toddler Mike returned on the train from Chicago our romance had cooled considerably. Eileen realized enforcing the law meant anyone who broke it had to be arrested and tried, relative or not. I thought whatever we had might be over until she stopped by the office after seeing her brother and his family off when the train continued on to Denver.

"I'm sorry Lionel. I'm only here to tell you we can't see each other. I know you had to arrest them. I also know they treated me and Eric almost as bad as they treated Penny, but they still were the ones who gave us life and the skills to live it after we ran away. I need to sort out just how I feel now that they're in an asylum."

"Eileen, are you saying you don't want us to walk out together anymore?"

"Not forever. It's just that you and your badge are part of the reason my feelings are all mixed up."

"I want to help anyway I can. My job may be part of the problem, but it's made me a good listener."

"I know that. It's why I stopped by. You need to hear me out, but right now Miss Kitty can understand better than you."

"Miss Kitty? What happened to Mrs. Dillon? What could she help with that I can't?"

"We were together in Chicago and on that train for days so we naturally talked – one woman to another.

She listened and understood. She feels the same about her father as I do about both my parents. Of course Marshal Dillon never arrested Mr. Russell, so that part's different, but he could have."

It wasn't until after Christmas that Eileen and I began walking out together again, but we agreed to take it slow. At least we could both go to Kitty's New Year's Eve party. Clem Thompson, who Matt hired as the third fulltime deputy back in September, was scheduled to be in the office that night. I doubt he'd have to work very hard. Matt kicked the last prisoners, hiders drifting through, out of Dodge a couple of days ago and the local drunks wouldn't be much trouble.


	12. Chapter 11 New Responsibilities

New Responsibilities

The last year Mr. Dillon were marshal, 1890 were full o' good an' bad times. In actual fact, it were mostly good ones 'til Miss Kitty took the three young'uns with her ta Topeka while Mr. Dillon were deliverin' a prisoner to set up somethin' special fer his 50th birthday May 26th. They was ta meet up with Mr. Dillon in Hays and ride the stage home together, but had ta wait a few days 'til Miss Abby could travel. She took sick on the westbound stage an' needed a operation. I think Doc said it were ta take out somethin' called a appendix what were about ta bust apart from her belly. If the Hays doc hadn't been good enough Miss Abby woulda passed on.

The birthday party were one o' the biggest celebrations Dodge ever saw. What Miss Kitty went ta Topeka fer is why Governor Humphrey an' the top lawyer in the state Mr. Kellogg come ta give speeches an' a gift ta Mr. Dillon on what they called Marshal Matthew Dillon Day. Ignorin' all the speecifyin' it were one humdinger o' a shindig that just might o' kept the Long Branch open past closin' if not fer one thing. The bank were robbed an' the governor were taken with Nat an' Adam Dillon so's the posse couldn't chase 'em right off.

'Course the robbers was caught an' the boys an' governor were safe. Leastways the governor got back ta Topeka an' them two boys wasn't in no danger fer a time. Then Mr. Dillon left Lionel to deal with sendin' money ta Denver while he rescued his sons from the gang tryin' to steal it by killin' the outlaws 'fore they could kill Nat and Adam 'n' maybe later the governor. I didn't have nothin' ta do with that, but I were tangled up with somethin' else in July. I got between Nat and a new boy in town, Pete Duncan, son of the new flourmill owners. Nat pulled his own knife, what Doc give him last year fer his 12th birthday, when Pete stabbed Nat's best friend Lester Pruitt. Lester'd learned the Duncans was cheatin' the farmers an' merchants. Mr. Dillon saw ta it all three of 'em paid fer what they done.

It were quiet agin 'til little Adam ate somethin' he shouldn't an' Mr. Dillon, Miss Kitty 'n' Doc had ta take him ta a hospital in Denver ta a Doc Weisbaum that knew what ta do ta save him. That doc had Doc help so he'd know how ta operate if another little kid done the same as Adam an' blocked up his insides. When they got home some crazy lady they met at the Denver hospital got kilt an' her mister said Miss Kitty done it. She nearly come to trial fer killin' Belle Schneider but Mr. Dillon come home on a special train from Topeka soon as Lionel called his hotel from the jailhouse an' set people ta findin' the truth soon as he arrived while Miss Kitty stayed home 'stead of in jail like Mr. Schneider but not Judge Brooker wanted. He went there ta take a test what would make him a lawyer..

The jail and the Long Branch havin' telephones were bad fer Lionel. Miss Eileen, though she give up bein' a seamstress, is busier than ever puttin' in long hours connectin' folks since so many of 'em 'round Dodge got telephones, even Doc. It were hard fer Lionel to find time ta be alone with her since their jobs kept 'em so busy. From the day Mr. Dillon come home ta Miss Kitty accused o' murder after passin' that test ta make him a lawyer Lionel were actin' as marshal near all the time an' Miss Eileen were the fulltime telephone operator.

There weren't time fer me ta court any gal even if there were a special one nearby. Too much were happenin' that summer 'n' fall. Stockin' the ranch and gettin' the house ready fer the Dillons ta move in was keepin' me 'bout as busy as I'd ever been. Happily it weren't all work. We got some time off like when Ford County added a new citizen on September 16 1890. Liam Matthew O'Brien were christened five days later in front of the whole First Church o' Dodge where his godparents Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty held him in their arms by the altar.

The only bad thing durin' that September were Adam 'n' other little boys from good families was stealin' as if it were a game fer a couple of strangers, the much older one goin' by the name Farnum. Mr. Dillon said it were like in a book by a feller over in England by the name o' Charles Dickens called Oliver Twist that Nat and Abby read. It's 'bout a orphan boy, Oliver Twist, a man named Fagan took in with other little boys ta steal fer him but a good man takes Oliver in. Gettin' Adam ta unerstan' what he done by takin' money an' things from the Long Branch and others in town were hard on the whole family. It got me ta thinkin' it were why arrestin' the two runnin' it so's they could stand trial were 'bout the last big thing Mr. Dillon done as marshal 'cept maybe fer dealin' with those what want Dodge ta be dry.

Folk down on whiskey was around way before I come ta Dodge in '87. Lookin' at the fire 'n' other damage, I got ta thinkin' maybe them local ladies was lettin' that Carrie Nation woman, livin' in Kansas fer near a year now, know not all folks in Dodge City was slow ta stop whiskey sales like the state law says we should. The fact the ladies what attacked the Long Branch fer still sellin' whiskey an' beer felt sorry 'bout the little ones nearly comin' ta harm 'n' the Dillon family bein' forced ta take rooms in the Dodge House apologized was too little too late even though Mr. Dillon 'n' Miss Kitty forgave them after payment o' damages were agreed on.

"Is our house about ready?" Mr. Dillon asked me after church the November mornin' after the attack.

"The walls ain't quite finished off an' the stove & pump ain't connected up in the kitchen, but I reckon you could fill it with furniture and live in it if yah had ta. I ain't sure ya do. Why move with Miss Kitty expectin' an' free rooms at the Dodge House, Mr. Dillon? Ain't it better ta see if yah can return ta the Long Branch 'fore yah make the move out ta the ranch with winter comin on?"

They wound up stayin' put when all but me an' Mr. Dillon come down sick. Doc, Miss Kitty, Nat, Abby an' Adam all et the same thing what come from the Long Branch kitchen at Delmonico's. Miss Kitty were sickest. Doc said it were cause of the baby comin' in 'bout six months. At least they don't got ta worry 'bout the cost o' fixin' up two places fer livin in. Nat an' Abby's uncle Gil, what was their dead mama's brother, give 'em each, even the baby what's not yet born, what Miss Kitty said is a trust fund. Also a stranger said his pa Ted Tompkins, someone she helped when she was a girl in Laredo right after she left New Orleans, give her money in his will. I'm not sure how much it were but they was now the richest folks usin' Mr. Bodkin's bank.

Bein' rich and nearly ready to move out to the ranch didn't mean life run smooth. It don't seem ta work like that when yer name's Dillon. A evil man with ties ta the men Adam were stealin' fer tried to beat the little boy to death, but Mr. Dillon got there in time. A man from Washington, Trent Bingham, thought Mr. Dillon should be jailed rather than a judge fer what he done but changed his mind when he learned Mr. Dillon were saving his son's life. Mr. Bingham's report meant the whole Dillon family 'n' Doc stayed at the White House where Mr. Dillon were honored fer 25 years o' service as a marshal an' could be a judge come March.


	13. Chapter 12 Different Perspectives

Different Perspective

I know Kitty despaired of me ever putting the badge aside, but I've finally taken that last step toward retirement. The first was reading law under Judge Brooker. The second was back in '87 when we married and started a family. Now here it is approaching New Year's Day 1891. After that, having turned in the paperwork, I'll be officially retired. I never thought I'd live long enough to be honored for 25 years of service to the US Marshals Service. I for sure never expected me and mine to be guests at the White House where the ceremony's to take place during the New Year's Eve celebrations.

"Kitty, should we be going to Washington with the baby coming and all? I can skip it you know."

"Matt, I'm not that far along. Besides, Doc will be with us. Sorry, Cowboy, I can't get out of a presidential honor that includes being personal guests of President Harrison's family. Besides, I want to show our family off to all those important people back east who are honoring my man and their father."

As usual, Kitty won. I can't refuse that woman what she really wants for long. Okay, I did resist marriage and family for what must have seemed like forever to her but I'm gettin' used to it even if I still don't believe it's safe for them. What's important is she's happy about being married to me and believes the proof of my worth is that invitation even if in her opinion no proof's necessary. To my way of thinkin', however undeserved, my having to go to Washington to make a speech does mark a significant change in my life. I'll go to there as the US Marshal for Kansas headquartered in Dodge City and return a private citizen, at least for awhile, free to run a ranch and raise our family with our foreman Albert Goode's help. Thanks to Will Stambridge's wedding gift we have that home she always wanted.

Kitty was right. Despite being forced to wear those city clothes, listen to so-called important people laud my accomplishments and make a speech I enjoyed myself. Mostly that enjoyment was due to the pride on Doc, her and the kids' faces. Also, some important things got done faster because we were there like the president appointing Lionel as my replacement. Still, it was good to get back home. When we returned we packed up what were taking from the apartment above the Long Branch and moved into the finally completed large ranch house built to our specifications with very helpful input from Albert. Taking up residence at the Rocking D led Kitty to sell off 45% of the Long Branch so Floyd and Lily Nevins would have a greater stake in the daily running of it and she could devote more time to the financial side of running the ranch.

Once my appointment as state Circuit Court and Fourth Kansas Federal District Court judges came through in March I hired a clerk, put a telephone on his desk in my courthouse office and a matching one on the desk in my home office, a room at the back of the wing farthest from the barn with its own entrance. It was simple to extend the wires to Newly's home office as well. Doc put in a telephone exchange when Lionel arranged for one in my old office while Kitty saw to it that there was a connection to her now little used office at the Long Branch. It's quite a change from having to ride over half of Ford County just to deliver an important message.

My work as a judge began slowly with me handing down minor decisions like boundaries between ranches and farms. I eased into this new phase of my life serving the law. It wasn't until May that I faced a major criminal trial and as it happened first federal case. The charges against Treat Reynolds and Cole Hardy of assault in the commission of a robbery, even if it was on a train, didn't make the case important. The reason was the identity of the people on the westbound train who were robbed a few miles east of Dodge. They were the family of an English country magistrate touring the United States. Not long after the sentencing William Harrington and I spent several hours discussing the law in our two countries while his wife and two sons, Charles and Oliver, enjoyed the company of my family.

After that trial in early May my focus changed, although I'll admit while I still wore the badge it most likely wouldn't have changed as much. My attention was on the coming baby and keeping Kitty comfortable, which meant keeping the kids, especially our three-year-old Adam, from constantly bothering her. Kitty was more often in bed resting than not now that her time was so close. Our third child decided to come into the world June 2, the day before our fourth anniversary, and my wife seemed none too pleased with me about it.

"I'll tell you what you can do, Matt Dillon," she said as soon as the pain eased enough to allow her to talk. "You can promise never to put me in this situation again."

"Wait a minute now, Kitty. If I remember it right, you were a willing participant in the cause of this situation, as you call it."

She gave me one of those looks she'd perfected over the years. The one that said, "thanks to you being a clueless yet well-meaning male I'm hurting now, so find a way to fix it if you ever want me to speak to you again!" I grinned sheepishly back at her, which made her laugh until the pain got to her again.

Believing I'd be better off outside our bedroom, I alternated between nervously sitting and pacing in our main room until the front door opened and Doc, who'd arrived with Festus, walked through it. He and Newly worked to bring the newest Dillon into the world while the rest of the family, except Adam who was playing next door with John O'Brien, Albert and Festus waited. Two, or was it maybe 200 hours later, a baby wailed. I led the rush into what had become the birthing room, not waiting for either doctor to summon us. Doc was holding a small bundle that he thrust toward me.

"Matt, take hold of your daughter," Doc said, placing the small bundle in my arms before I could even look at Kitty lying in our bed. "We'll talk after the rest of these interlopers have finished gawking at her and she's in her cradle," he added, catching my momentary hesitation.

My newborn daughter was beautiful, but that didn't change the way I felt. I sensed something was very wrong. As the baby passed from person to person Newly didn't leave Kitty's side and she never moved or uttered a sound. An eternity later Doc, who walked with me, Nat and Abby down the hallway toward the kitchen and outside once Festus and Albert were chased away, explained what had happened during the birth.

"Doc, what's wrong with Kitty?" I barely managed to gasp out while Nat and Abby turned pale.

"That little girl insisted on coming into this world butt rather than head first. She didn't give Newly or I time to turn her. It caused Kitty to hemorrhage badly. That's why she was in so much pain before she mercifully passed out. All we can do is pray she'll continue to live. It's my considered medical opinion, because of the significant amount of blood lost, she has only a 40% chance of survival."

"Grandpa, when I was shot, you had Pa give me some of his blood. Couldn't one of us do that for Ma now?" Nat asked, grasping at anything that might make the odds favor life.

"When I gave you that transfusion of your father's blood, it was the only chance you had. If the odds of you living had been as great as your mother's are now, I wouldn't have tried it. There's just too much risk involved in the procedure."

After a time Newly left for his own home over the hill, Festus rode to town and Albert, who'd brought Adam home, Nat and Abby were busy with tasks, leaving four people in the bedroom. While Doc put on his glasses to begin yet another examination of my still unconscious wife, I sat next to Kitty on my side of the bed, took hold of her left hand in both of mine, bent over and kissed her gently on the lips. It felt like everyone was already mourning her passing. Only a barely perceptible rise and fall of her chest indicated she was breathing as Doc and I kept our silent vigil. Finally, needing some answers, I broke the absolute quiet.

"Doc, are her chances any better now? Can you offer better odds that my kids won't be motherless?"

"Matt, I wish I could. You know how I feel about all of you, especially Kitty. At least she's no worse."

The hours crept by in the melancholy atmosphere of the room as we watched for the slightest sign of improvement while the baby slept peacefully in her cradle. Not long after Albert left until morning for his rooms in the barn, Abby entered to announce she'd put Adam to bed and would be turning in herself, but didn't leave. Instead, she shuddered and sat down hard on the cedar chest at the foot of the bed.

"Pa, Grandpa, I can't hold them back anymore. I kept my real feelings from Adam as best I could, but he senses something's wrong. I'm sure you noticed it at supper," she choked out as she burst into tears.

Letting go of Kitty's hand, I steeled myself to be the father whose responsibility is also to his child at a time of apparent loss. I put my arms around her from behind, turned her towards me and pulled my not quite 11-year-old red-haired daughter against me, trying my best to comfort her. Doc was a bit slower getting up from his chair but he also hugged her as only a grieving parent and grandparent could. Nat stepped into the room to solemnly hang his head before heading to his own bed, leaving Doc and me alone again with the still unconscious Kitty and sleeping baby. I could see the strain was getting to him.

"Doc, get some sleep. Abby got your bedroom ready. I'll watch over Kitty and our baby girl," I implored, wanting to lie next to the love of my life for possibly the last time while she remained alive.

Despite every attempt on my part to deny it, starting with the day I first laid eyes on her, I love Kitty more with each passing day. As I undressed I talked to her as if she could hear me. I had climbed into bed beside her and was telling her I'd go on living because of our four children when our newborn girl began to wail. She was probably hungry, but what could I do?

The baby kept crying so I walked over to the cradle and picked her up, rocking her as I walked back toward the bed. Then an idea struck me. When I reached the bed, I held the baby so she could find her mother's breast and begin to suckle. I don't know if it was my imagination, but I thought I saw Kitty stir just a little. It encouraged me enough to perform those same actions each time the baby cried.

I repeated the process twice more before I must have fallen asleep because I thought I heard Kitty talking to me. I even dreamt I was crying. At least I told myself I was dreaming. I didn't cry when my parents died, but came very close to it in my office where I went to be alone to try to sort out my feelings and new responsibilities as a single father. Then I heard her voice again and opened my eyes to find the person I thought I'd lost forever grinning at me.

"Hello Cowboy. Matt, what's wrong?" she suddenly added, panic in her voice. "You're crying!"

"I'm not. It's dust in my eyes. There's absolutely nothing wrong. We have a beautiful baby daughter and you're awake!"

"What's so special about me being awake? I must have fallen asleep from shear exhaustion because the birth was so hard on me. What's it been, four or five hours?"

"More like 18 hours and you weren't just sleeping. You were unconscious, dying. You've just given me the best anniversary present in the world. I'm a very lucky man," I said kissing her full on the lips.

We'd hardly broken the kiss when there was a knock at the door. Kitty and I looked at each other as a high-pitched voice identified who it was.

"Mama, Pa, okay see baby now? If sleeping, promise won't wake up."

"Yep, but first get your sister and brother and godpa, " I answered giving Doc Adam's invented name for his godfather. I'm sure they'd like to see your baby sister and mama too."

The family was soon crowded around our bed and the cradle. Doc was busy checking Kitty over. Adam looked his new sister over and then crawled into the bed between us. That's when the baby awoke with a start so Abby went to pick her up and bring her to the bed. Kitty, who was now sitting up, consciously took hold of our youngest for the first time and counted her fingers and toes. Doc then chased our three older kids out of the room, closing the door as soon as they left.

"Kitty, you can see for yourself, she's absolutely perfect. For that matter, you're not doing too badly yourself considering the way this little girl came into the world. You gave us all quite a scare, young lady, especially that stubborn overgrown public servant husband of yours!"

"That explains what Matt was doing when I woke him up by talking to him," Kitty replied sarcastically. "Do you two think you could manage to bring me some breakfast in bed while I feed this little one? For some reason I'm famished and still too tired to move."

Following the birth of Maria Francis Dillon I settled into being a husband, father, rancher and judge. I even stopped wearing my gun belt except when traveling long distances on horseback for a trial. All thoughts of attacks on me and mine by my enemies being part of the past disappeared when a stranger bumped into me on Front Street while I was on my way to the courthouse. He slipped a note in my pocket that brought all my fears about raising a family with Kitty crashing down on me.


	14. Chapter 13 Love Challenged

Love Challenged

There's been a lot ta celebrate around here. Maria bein' born, Miss Kitty livin' through her birth an' wakin' up the next day on her fourth wedding anniversary an' the Rockin' D becomin' a workin' ranch. I ain't joshin' 'bout the work. Even with Mr. Dillon, the O'Brien foreman Wade, Nat and some hired hands, who sleep in the bunkhouse between the two ranches, all workin' together, there's not a lot of time for me ta do much more'n keep the place runnin' like any good foreman should. Spring and summer meant brandin', layin' in crops fer winter feed, plantin' a vegetable garden & buyin' & sellin' stock. It were my idea ta have cattle an' horses unlike the O'Brien spread what only deals with horses. O' course Miss Paula's pa Bear has a real big place so they don't need ta raise nothin' but them horses.

Yep, I been busy, but I also been thinkin' 'bout settlin' down with the right girl. There's enough room fer two in my rooms in the barn. Maybe she could even help Miss Kitty out with some o' the housework an' such. I jist might be a dreamer like my pa. He tole me he'd fall head over heals fer a gal, tell Miss Kitty an' Mr. Dillon 'bout her only ta find she didn't want nothin' ta do with him 'cept fer doin' her favors or her tryin' ta mold him inta somethin' she thought a man should be. That is, all of 'em were like that 'ceptin' ma an' a rich girl what come to Dodge from Philadelphia after he sent her letters some 20 or 25 years ago. They agreed she should go back home. I'm hopin' Sharon Huggins ain't like that.

I only seen an' talked tah Miss Huggins once 'til now. It were 'bout two 'n' a half years ago in February '89. Mr. Dillon decided since Lionel, me an' Collie Huggins moved records from Cimarron to Ingalls we could handle seein' to it that carryin' out the top court in Kansas' order ta move 'em from Ravanna ta Eminence in Garfield County went peaceable. He didn't expect the kind o' trouble like happened in Gray County the month before, so he only sent three of us 'stead o' a posse led by him. Case yer wonderin' Collie were the Ingalls deputy what come here ta help his Aunt Phoebe an' Uncle Tom with their farm jist on the east edge o' town 'fore goin' back ta his folks Gray County farm when he were no longer needed here.

None of us knew Collie, whose pa were the youngest an' only one o' them still alive 'cept fer his Uncle Tom of 11 brothers an' sisters, had kin outside Eminence. Collie's much older cousin Reuben took up ridin' shotgun fer the stage line after the war 'stead o' helpin' his folks with their farm close by Dodge an' married up with a girl livin' on a farm near there 22 years ago in September '68. Since he traveled a lot Reuben thought it best, 'specially after their daughter Sharon were born Christmas Eve in '69, that his wife go on livin' with her folks Ned & Carolyn Pierce an' her brother Rob on their farm. Miss Sharon Huggins an' her ma stayed on when her pa were shot durin' a robbery in August o' '75.

What I'm leadin' up ta is while me an' everyone I know's been workin' hard, I'm the only one what don't have someone ta comfort him when he's dog tired and kin find a spare moment 'ceptin' Miss Huggins 'n' her ma. Mr. Dillon an' Miss Kitty have had each other fer most o' the near 24 years since they laid eyes on each other in November '66 an' now they got a family too. Lionel an' Miss Eileen get to comfort each other too now that what happened with her parents no longer signifies. 'Course her bein' the telephone operator helped. It got 'em back ta talkin' once Lionel become marshal. Her job proved real important durin' the trial of Jeb Foster, the fella what broke into Adams Freight an' wounded Burke, after Jeb's brother an them workin' with him tried ta make Mr. Dillon set him free. The first I heard tell o' any trouble were when Nat an' Abby come home early from school.

"They've taken Ma, Adam and Maria so Pa won't sentence Foster to any jail time," Nat whispered so low I could barely hear him. "Did I hear right that you found that stray caught in the east fence?" he added in a slightly louder than normal voice. "Pa said I should ride fence with you over that way while Abby fixes supper for everyone."

As we led our horses out, Nat filled me in on Mr. Dillon's plan, includin' meetin' up with Doc Newly an' Wade 'n' Abby gettin' hold of Miss Eileen ta alert the marshal's office by telephone. By the time we was mounted an' headin' east, I spotted Abby's red head disappearing over the hill toward the O'Brien house. We rode slowly, stoppin' fer a spell over by a small outcroppin' of rocks where Doc Newly and Wade met us seemingly by chance an' offered their help mendin' the fence 'fore dark. Abby'd gotten ta Doc Newly right quick.

We was followin' the trail left by the wagon Miss Kitty and the little ones was taken away in when another man joined our rescue party. He were Chief John Eagle Wing from over on the Wichita Reservation, a friend of Mr. Dillon, who come by ta give a gift ta honor Maria's birth. We'd been careful 'cause we knew we might be followed, but Injins see a lot more than most o' us white folks. We listened ta him.

"Wagon trail leads to Dodge City, but not all way there. You ride straight to where there is fence between your lands and neighbor lands. I will see where is hiding place and meet you at fence."

Before he left, Chief John Eagle Wing showed us how to spot the man followin' us. He continued goin' southeast once he saw us stop at the fence where a couple of posts was leanin' enough that it made sense ta straighten 'em. We set ta work rightin' them posts 'til Mr. Dillon's Indian friend returned. We followed him ta the Huggins place on the east edge of town that Collie, Miss Sharon 'n' her ma's kin own, where Miss Kitty, Adam an' the baby was bein' held.

There was five o' us, but Nat, actin' like his pa, reckoned we had a better chance if we split up an' come toward the cabin from different directions. He may be only 14, but we all listened ta him, even Chief Eagle Wing. The chief agreed ta remain east o' the cabin, 'til needed. Nat tol' Doc Newly an' Wade ta ride all the way up ta the cabin as if he an' his foreman was headin' fer town, but Doc Newly wanted ta stop ta check on his patients, Tom 'n' Phoebe Huggins. There were no point tryin' ta come at 'em from the west, the town side where they was expectin' a try at a rescue, so that left the rear to Nat an' me.

We hid our horses in a stand of trees on the far side o' the hill behind the Huggins' cabin, then crept forward on foot, our weapons at the ready. I held my rifle as if I were hopin' fer a spare prairie chicken or two ta add ta tonight's supper. Nat's hand rested on the pistol in the gun belt strapped 'round his waist that were his 14th birthday present from his ma 'n' pa. Nobody saw us as we come right up ta the back o' the house so Nat could peak in the window.

"There's two of them," he whispered to me. "One's sitting in a chair with his feet up against the doorframe. The other's leaning way too close to where Ma's holdin' Maria to emy or the squirt's way of thinking. I doubt Ma or Adam can move enough to stop him from carrying out his intentions. As much as I want to move in now, we'll wait for the agreed upon signal to make sure we succeed. It's what Pa would do."

"Let's get goin' Doc!" Wade shouted as if in anger. "The Huggins' nephew Collie's made it clear before he left Dodge we're not needed."

Doc Newly might have said somethin' in reply, but we didn't hear it. What we heard were a loud bang as a rock hit the east side of the house an' then booted feet runnin' toward the noise followed by another bang against the front, causin' the two in the back room ta turn that way. Nat an' I scrambled inside while they was distracted. When I climbed in I seen Nat put his finger to his lips as he approached where his ma, holdin' his baby sister, 'n' brother was chained to the bed so Adam wouldn't say nothin'. Miss Kitty already knew ta keep mum.

"Unbuckle your gun belts and toss them into the front room, then turn around real slow. You don't have to worry about what's going on in that room. We've taken care of your pals, including the one following us from the ranch. Ma, Adam, you alright?"

"We're okay, son. That is, we will be once these shackles are unlocked."

I herded the two I had in my rifle sites inta the front room where Doc Newly, Wade an' Chief Eagle Wing had rounded up the rest of 'em. Meanwhile Nat used the key, the one who'd been in the chair by the door willingly took from his pocket in exchange fer not bein' shot, ta free Miss Kitty an' Adam from the bed frame. I saw him hug them close as he bent ta unlock the leg irons holdin' Miss Kitty an' the handcuffs holdin' Adam.

"How come get us 'stead pa, Nat? Where he?"

"Pa's in his courtroom so they don't know you're being rescued, Squirt. Even he can't be in two places at once, you know."

I don't know that I coulda done what Mr. Dillon felt he had ta do in that courtroom. When he sent Jeb Foster ta prison fer ten years he didn't know if his family were safe. All he knew were his stickin' with what the law said he should do coulda meant death fer Miss Kitty an' their two youngest, but it coulda meant their death even if he did what they wanted. Heck, he coulda lost his entire family an' me. Even though I git the feelin' Mr. Dillon an' Miss Kitty might possibly think o' me like a nephew I were over ta the jailhouse when he first laid eyes on Miss Kitty an' their youngest 'n' learned Lionel, thanks to a short talk with Miss Eileen, sent Clem ta stop the last o' the gang from lettin' the rest know the rulin' he handed down.

Even with things workin' out the way they done what Mr. Dillon done coulda meant Miss Kitty turnin' him away fer puttin' their kids in harms way. 'Stead the near tragedy brought the Dillon family closer then before. Lionel an' Miss Eileen's love fer each other seems ta be stronger too. After he left the courtroom when Festus give him her message 'bout needin' ta talk ta him right away'bout the trial they had them a private talk. Oh an' that someone special I'd been dreamin' 'bout since the only time I saw her on the farm by Eminence come ta Dodge. It seems her grandparents what the Foster gang murdered left their farm ta her. She'll be 22 Christmas Eve so she's of age. I come along with Nat, who begun workin' part-time fer the land office just before the whole Foster business, when he give her the papers in the room she shares with her ma at the Dodge House jist so I could see her.

We got ta talkin' some after Nat left us alone 'cept fer her ma. Mrs. Huggins musta thought me respectable enough 'cause she allowed me ta take Miss Huggins ta supper at Delmonico's 'n' be alone with the one I hoped would be my girl while she looked Dodge City over.

"Miss Huggins, yer ma might not have let me bring yah here if she knew I've been thinkin' o' you ever since we met up by Eminence when I come there with yer cousin Collie."

"Let's not tell, Mama, Mr. Goode since I ain't told her that I've been thinkin' 'bout you since then neither. It'll be our secret."

Our supper were both too long an' way too short. Her ma come back as we was both startin' in on the prairie chicken. O' course I'd ordered a plate fer Mrs. Huggins an' planned on payin' fer it despite knowin' I'd have ta ask fer a small advance on my wages from Miss Kitty ta see me through ta the end o' the month, but I think she'll unnerstan'.

At first mama and daughter thought they might try ta keep the small farm goin' but they felt none too comfortable in a house where murder an' kidnappin' been done. They sold the place an' got jobs in town, my heart's desire as a cook in the hotel an' her ma as a clerk fer Mr. Lathrop an' took back their old room at the Dodge House.

As fall turned ta winter I come ta town often as I could ta see Miss Sharon. I took her ta the harvest sociable an' even showed off some of the east side of the Dillon ranch what runs along Saw Log Creek ya her. 'Course we did stop at a shady spot 'long the way fer a picnic.

"Albert, you've been seeing a lot of that new girl, Sharon Huggins. I hope you plan on bringing her to the Christmas Eve party," Miss Kitty said one afternoon when I come in ta' get some extra blankets fer my bed now that the weather's turnin' cold while the little ones was nappin' an' the rest o' the family were still in town.

"I sure wanted ta Miss Kitty, but she an' her ma ain't gonna be here. They're gonna celebrate her birthday an' Christmas up by Eminence where she grew up with the Pierces, her ma's folks. I hope she don't decide to stay."

"There's not too much danger of that, Albert. She and her mother are close and I believe Mrs. Huggins wants to remain in Dodge. She and Mr. Lathrop have been seeing a lot more of each other than is normally required by a shopkeeper and his clerk."

Miss Kitty notices these sorts o' things. Now that she pointed it out I had heard Miss Sharon's ma call Mr. Lathrop Woody an' him call her Lydia when they didn't think nobody could hear. I could start courtin' serious like soon as they git back if her ma agrees. I were already callin' her Miss Miss Sharon an' she begun callin' me Albert the last time we was together.


	15. Chapter 14 Return to Denver

Return to Denver

Denver is a city of mixed emotions for Matt and me. Our most recent of three trips, two years ago, was a matter of life and death for our then youngest. Adam would have died if a specialist, who knew how to unblock his intestines, hadn't operated successfully while showing Doc how to do the same. Our first trip also began with a hurried train trip for similar reasons. Doc wanted a specialist to remove a bullet lodged in Mat's spine. It was soon after his return from Baltimore nearly nine years ago in the fall of '83. Because of delays, thanks to an attempted robbery, we only needed Dr. Harrington's clinic for Matt's rehabilitation. Doc removed the bullet before it crippled him while the train was stalled. The middle one, taken while Matt was still recovering from what proved to be temporary damage to his right arm, could have meant his death but instead led to us meeting the Walker family, in particular Denver District Attorney Derek's police detective son Lionel, Matt's successor as marshal.

There's no point in going into detail about those visits. It's all in the past. Now that Matt's a judge and I'm not involved in the daily operation of what's become the Long Branch Restaurant rather than the Long Branch Saloon there's no reason to travel long distances other than for pleasure. This long train ride is for the second of our friends' weddings in the past four months. The first was in May. Mr. Lathrop over at the mercantile married his clerk Lydia Pierce Huggins, who came here nearly a year ago with her daughter Sharon. Albert's been courting the girl ever since. It looks like there just might be a third marriage involving the newcomers to Dodge since Matt and I married.

If I had my way Lionel and the Dodge City telephone operator Eileen Fallon would be united by Reverend English at the First Church of Dodge like Newly and Paula and Matt and I were so I could throw a big party to celebrate it at the Long Branch. I'm sure a certain judge wouldn't notice the whiskey flowing at a closed party in our dry town in a dry state, especially after he imbibed some of the laced punch. Alas it's not to be. Since Eileen also has family in Denver, their wedding guests from Dodge City will be going to the Colorado capital instead. At least Matt and I will have a vacation.

The future bride and groom have been at our destination for a week. Festus, Doc, Sharon Huggins, Albert, Matt and I, along with our and the O'Brien kids, gathered on the Santa Fe platform early Wednesday morning September 8, 1892 awaiting the westbound train so four of us could take part in the nuptials. All the kids except Nat and Abby watched excitedly as the train arrived, but the fact is none of the Dillon children wanted to stay behind with the O'Brien children for the time we'd be gone.

"Ma, Pa, it would be really neat if you could take us with you. We'd only miss five days of school. Just think how much we could learn from being in a big city high up in the mountains."

"Nat, it's not only missing a week of school. You've got responsibilities like your job with Mr. Green at the land office and the ranch."

"Your father's right. Abby don't think I can't see the look your giving him," I added to our older daughter who was looking imploringly at Matt. "I expect you to help Newly and Paula look after Adam and Maria. They already have enough to do keeping up with John and Liam."

"Ma, Uncle Newly and Aunt Paula wouldn't have to worry about Adam and Maria if all of us except Nat went to Denver. I'll look after them there."

"Nice try, young lady," I replied. "Adam's only been to school a few days. He needs to learn what it's all about before he skips any of it. Besides, it would be unfair to Nat."

"I'm two years older than I was when you and Pa said Nat and I weren't old enough to do anything but stay with the neighbors. Now you say we're old enough for Nat to handle Albert's job for a few days and for me to look after the little ones, but not on our own. That's what's unfair!"

"Life's like that," Matt replied softly. "It's a hard but necessary lesson to learn. Besides, we can rely on Newly and Paula to keep you safe while we're away."

Abby was still giving her father that imploring look she learned from me, but he knew if he melted he'd be in for a very unpleasant trip. She finally gave up as the conductor called for the passengers to board. Matt shook hands with the three adults who were remaining in Dodge, allowed the two O'Brien boys to hug him and gave our four a goodbye squeeze with an added peck on the cheek for Abby. I reserved my added pecks for Doc and all the kids except Nat, who I didn't want to embarrass, before all the youngsters except Liam and Maria ran toward school so they wouldn't be late. Once Newly picked up Maria and Paula took hold of their son Liam's hand Matt and I followed Festus, Sharon and Albert onto the train. We'd be in Denver tomorrow morning.

The Fallons and Walkers were out in force when we arrived at the Denver train station. Not surprisingly both families had changed since we'd last seen them. In October of '90 Lionel returned home for his sister Gwyn's marriage to their father's most promising assistant district attorney, Grant Bronson, a month after Eileen visited with her brother and his family following their parents' confinement in a Chicago area assylum. Joining Bronson on the platform were his bride, her brother Lionel and their parents Derrick and Madelyn Walker. Also in the welcoming party were Mike Fallon, like Adam a toddler during that fateful Chicago trip who's now in school, his Aunt Eileen and his parents, Eric and Carolyn, who were pushing a pram with his nine-month-old sister Eleanor in it.

With a cheery "See you tonight," the Fallon family returned to the cab they'd come in. There were two more waiting at the stand assigned to us. Gwyn, Grant, Sharon and Albert piled into one while Festus, Matt and I shared the other with Lionel, Madelyn and Derrick. Ours was a bit crowded, but Festus, who had also testified at the Denver trials back in '86, would be staying at the Walker home as well. I for one was looking forward to a nice relaxing bath and a change of clothes as soon as we got there.

"Matthew, I kin see not wearing no spurs, but do we gotta get all duded up jist ta be at some stranger's house?" Festus grumbled several hours later as we prepared to leave for the Thurber mansion.

"Festus, I'm as unhappy about this as you are, but Kitty insists."

"Stop complaining, you two!" I admonished as we prepared to walk down the stairs from our second floor rooms in the Walker home. "I expect you two to behave at this supper party at Carolyn's father's house. Consider it practice for being members of the wedding party on Saturday."

"Miss Kitty, jest what does we git fer dressin' 'n' actin' like city dudes?"

"Free food and drink, Festus. Is that incentive enough?"

"Yes'm." I reckon it'll have ta be."

Had my life not taken the turn it did when my mother passed, tonight's gathering at the home of the banker Ford Thurber and his wife Heloise would have been a typical social evening for me, although I suspect Denver society is a bit less refined than the French influenced traditions of its counterpart in New Orleans. I found I was enjoying the change from the informality of Dodge City gatherings, even the ones where everyone was expected to dress in their Sunday best.

I'm afraid formal parties don't sit too well with my husband and Festus. I don't think either of them relaxed until the men gathered in the billiards room. A smoke filled room, whiskey and a pool table were things they were used to unlike the strange dishes and small talk of society at a table filled mostly with strangers. At least tomorrow's rehearsal and follow up dinner at Carolyn's brother's home would be smaller. Only the wedding party would attend.

After the rehearsal at the church everyone knew what to do and on which side of the aisle to sit. All that was left were a late afternoon dinner at the younger Thurber's home and the actual wedding and reception that would follow at the elegant Oxford Hotel, which opened last year. I'll admit to a certain apprehension, not because of the part Matt and I will play, but due to it being the same church where Matt was shot half a dozen years ago. He'd suspected another attempt on his life to prevent his testimony and so he wore his gun belt under his dress coat that Sunday morning and so managed to kill the shooters. I glanced at Matt pretending he was merely making sure the ring was in his pocket so he could give it to the ring bearer just before the procession began long enough to see he felt it too..

In keeping with the solemn tone, all was quiet as Matt, the best man, and I, the matron of honor, joined Lionel, the groom, by the pastor at altar. We were followed by a procession of ushers and bridesmaids – Brock and Penelope Thurber, Gwyn and Grant Bronson, Carolyn Fallon and Festus Haggen and Albert Goode and Sharon Huggins. As soon as four-year-old Mike Fallon, holding the pillow with the ring on it out in front of him, and his five-year-old cousin Eloise, proudly scattering rose petals down the center aisle, reached the front of the church the organist struck up the first chords of Mendelsohn's Wedding March. All eyes turned as one to watch Eileen, in a stunning gown, based on a Paris design, she'd sewn herself slowly made her way down the aisle on her brother Eric's proud arm.

Unlike our last experience in this church no shots were fired. This was a normal society wedding. The pastor pronounced the couple man and wife and, after a deep kiss, Eileen and Lionel strolled to the closed carriage that would bring them to the Oxford Hotel's largest ballroom for the reception. In keeping with tradition the new bride halted upon reaching the street, took a quick peak behind her and tossed her bouquet over her shoulder where Sharon caught it. If Albert cooperates, and I'll do my best to make sure he does, I'll host their wedding reception before another year passes.

The party, with its lavish decorations, a band playing lively tunes, flowing champagne and rich, expertly prepared delicious food, lasted from midday well into the night. Matt even managed to make the speech required of every best man for the first toast. The celebration inside the hotel stopped only long enough for the crowd of well wishers to step outside to send the newlyweds off in the direction of the train station to begin their San Francisco honeymoon as the sun set. Clem, the newest deputy, would be in charge of keeping the peace in and around Dodge City for at least another two weeks.

I don't know about anyone else, but I must be getting old, or maybe it's just being the mother of four running the business end of a ranch and a saloon turned restaurant who finally had a chance to be alone with her man. No matter the reason, I convinced Matt we were best off remaining in our room for most of Sunday. All too soon it was midmorning Monday and we were on our way home. I smiled to myself thinking of the reception we'd receive when we finally reached the Dodge City Depot. I missed Doc and those kids Matt and I are trying to raise to be the kind of people a parent can take pride in. True to form, as the train began picking up speed, my husband pulled his hat over his eyes pretending to be sound asleep just so he could ignore a conversation about what I was thinking.


	16. Chapter 15 Here's to Family

Here's to Family

When Pa married Ma, Donald and I took his name. I don't reckon Sharon will give up the name Huggins fer Lathrop now that her ma's gone an' married up with the mercantile owner, but maybe it's time I start steerin' her toward changin' hers to Goode. I got a real cozy couple o' rooms with a bed what will hold two, not jist a cot in the tack room. It could be our home 'til there's young'uns. I been thinkin' 'bout that ever since she come back from visitin' with her kin up near Eminence. That there town out toward Garden City were the Garfield County Seat 'til it were decided in March '92 there's not enough land fer a county 'cause it's smaller than 432 square miles. Leastwise that's how Mr. Dillon explained it.

While Mr. Dillon kin explain things havin' ta do with the law, it were Miss Kitty what told me Sharon would come back to Dodge and that her ma Miss Lydia an' Mr. Lathrop would marry up. She sat me down fer a talk in the kitchen one May afternoon in '92 a couple weeks after that weddin' while her little ones was nappin' an' the two older ones an' Mr. Dillon was in town at school an' work.

"Albert, you and Sharon were the only witnesses other than Mrs. English at what was the second time around for Mr. Lathrop and Lydia. He never wanted to remarry after he lost both his wife and baby during the war about 30 years ago, until now. Because he met the right woman Sharon faces huge changes too. She suddenly has a father after not having one since she was little on top of living in a new town away from the farm where she grew up and holding down a job. Am I right that Lydia's daughter's special to you? Could it be time for one more change for both of you?"

"Miss Kitty, are you sayin' I should ask Sharon ta marry me? I'm glad yah approve o' her, but it might be too much change fer her if I was ta propose. We're jist gittin' ta where we kin talk 'bout most things, but not that, leastways not quite yet."

"Sorry, Albert," Miss Kitty choked out while laughin'. "I don't mean to make light of what you said, but you're so much like your father. He'd bring a girl around for my approval and then pretend he only liked her as a friend, with only a few exceptions. There was his mail order bride Ann Smithwright, who returned to Philadelphia after they both agreed that was best, Daisy Fair, who wanted him only until she could get money from him, and the best of all, your mother, who I met after he decided. I feel the same is true for you and Sharon as it continues to be for your parents. Don't let her get away."

"Oh, I won't, Miss Kitty. I plan on courtin' her real serious like, but I don't wanna rush inta marriage. I reckon like with Pa it'll be so much sweeter if we go inta this with an understandin' of what's ta come without settin' a date right off. I reckon we kin wait a bit longer than Ma an' Pa an' a lot less time than, beggin' yer pardon, you an' Mr. Dillon."

My little hint about them takin' 20 years ta finally marry-up only set Miss Kitty ta laughin' more. Her doin' that shamed me some so I quietly took my leave 'n' got back ta work. Still, followin' that talk I walked out with Sharon as often as I could. Folks begun thinkin' of us as a couple like they do with Mr. Dillon an' Miss Kitty 'n' now Lionel an' Miss Eileen. Turns out Sharon were kinda glad fer us ta remain friends fer now so she could try out bein' on her own.

Her first decision 'bout livin' life her way were ta chose a tiny, but free, room in the Dodge House rather than the same size room that Mr. Lathrop hoped woulda been the nursery in his little house he set up in the last days of the war. Neither were much bigger'n the closet off the hotel office where Miss Eileen works as Ford County's only fulltime telephone operator. Sharon chose the room an' meals 'stead of a raise in her pay fer cookin' fer the hotel guests.

"I agree we shouldn't change nothin' 'bout us 'til after Lionel an' Miss Eileen's weddin' in Denver in September. What I'm wonderin' is are yah sure livin' alone at the Dodge House is right?"

"Of course it is, Alby. I want to experience livin' on my own. I ain't never done that. I've always had kin livin' with me, tellin' me what to do 'n' how to act. It don't mean I ain't lookin' forward to goin' to our friends' wedding with you or that I won't want us to marry when we both feel it's the right time."

It's strange how things work out, but I reckon it's a good thing my closest friend an' hers in Dodge is gettin' hitched. Lionel an' me become friends 'cause we come ta town 'bout the same time fer new jobs what would git us away from our folks, met 'n' found we like each other. Turns out Miss Eileen an' Sharon like each other too so it come as no surprise we'd been paired off at their weddin' ceremony in Denver a few months from now in September.

Cost figured inta us travelin' together. Trains ta Denver, food an' hotel rooms in a big city like that ain't cheap. I'm not sayin' I couldn't come up with enough fer the trip, but even with what I'm paid as foreman fer the Dillon ranch it woulda come dear ta pay fer Sharon too. Fact is she knows she cain't afford it on what the Dodge House pays. Anyhow, me being asked to be an usher an' Sharon a bridesmaid 'n' what she insisted be a loan of the fare from Mr. Lathrop, made it easier on both o' us. We'd be stayin' at Lionel's sister Gwyn an' her husband Grant's home, in separate rooms o' course.

It were quite a shindig Miss Eileen's brother threw, though I reckon the parties at Mr. Ford Thurber an' his son Mr. Brock Thurber held weren't no cost ta him, but ta his boss at the bank who jist so happens to be Eric Fallon's father-in-law. I near forgot ta mention Mr. Dillon paid fer one o' them sleepin' compartments on the train both ways. It were a double so, being a gentleman, I slept in the upper bunk comin' 'n' goin'. I'd climb up first ta allow Sharon privacy whilst she changed ta her nightgown an' otherwise got ready fer bed. Once mornin' came I waited fer her ta wash an' dress 'fore climbin' down myself. I even made sure she were out o' the room whilst I were wearin' only my union suit.

Sharin' a bed kin wait 'til after I've asked her ma and now I reckon Mr. Lathrop fer her hand, they say yes, an' we set a firm date. 'Til then we'll do not much more than kiss. It become too hard by the time Christmas come 'round ta wait much longer. All durin' the Christmas Eve party over at the Double D ranch house I steered Sharon ta the spot right under any one o' them mistletoe sprigs Miss Kitty made sure Mr. Dillon, Nat an' I hung up. I finally picked a spot off in a corner where a love seat had been moved so a couple could set together a spell.

"Shar, I'm thinkin' tomorrow might be a good time ta ask fer yer ma an' Mr. Lathrop's blessin'. It'll jist be the four o' us fer Christmas dinner."

"Alright Alby. I'm willin' but shouldn't we know where we'll be livin' before we set a date?"

"I reckoned it would be in my rooms. They may be in the barn, but they'd serve as a home until we start addin' young'uns. You'll see if I'm not right once I show 'em ta yah."

Her ma an' Mr. Lathrop couldn't o' been happier. We woulda tol' everyone right away but 1893 started off with a couple January blizzards. Then Lionel, when Mr. Dillon as circuit judge ruled the last election settled things once an' fer all, sent me 'n' Clem in February ta see ta it all the records was safely in Cimarron, the permanent Gray County Seat. While we was there I did manage ta let her cousin Collie 'n' his folks know what ta expect. That same month Mr. Dillon also held it right an' proper fer Finney County ta make what had been Garfield County one with theirs. Since nobody in the territory surroundin' Ravanna or Eminence had any objections, I had no excuse fer ridin' up that way ta give her kin there the news of our engagement in person.

It were late March 'fore I could show my Shar what would be our place an' we decided on a date that were maybe later than we woulda liked. We'd marry in church Thanksgivin' mornin' since near everyone we wanted ta be celebratin' with us would be comin' out ta the Rockin' D fer Miss Kitty's big Thanksgivin' dinner afterwards anyway. Until then I'd be busy with ranchin' an' she'd be busy with extra folks in town, mostly the hands the local ranchers an' farmers' hired fer the plantin' an brandin' an' such up through the fall harvest. Once it were all set in our minds, we raced 'cross the yard from the barn ta the kitchen with the news. Miss Kitty were there with Mr. Dillon, who'd been workin' in his home office, sittin' drinkin' coffee an' watchin' little, dark-haired, blue-eyed Maria, now 21 months, in her high chair eatin' a cookie an' tryin' ta talk.

"From the way you two rushed in here, I'd say you've something to tell us. Out with it!"

"We sure do, Miss Kitty," I said, tryin' ta sound calm, yet not doin' too well at it. "We set a date, but we have a favor ta ask yah before we make it official."

"What Albert's tryin' to say Miss Kitty is we'd like the party to be here on Thanksgiving. That is, if it wouldn't be too trouble for you. Everyone will be here anyway."

"I think it's a wonderful idea. I can't see it being any more work than usual. Since everyone brings a dish anyway, Abby, Paula and I can easily see to the extras like the wedding cake. Matt, Nat, Festus, Wade, Newly and Bear can take care of cleaning and decorating and making sure the little ones don't mess it all up before everyone arrives."

"Thank you, Miss Kitty. That's right kind of you," I replied.

"I'm grateful, too," Sharon added. "Eileen said she'd start on a super special dress once we fixed the date. I'm so excited I wish we could use your telephone to let everyone know when an' where, but we got plenty time to write them all."

"You seem to have it all planned out," Mr. Dillon, a grin on his face, stated. "There's just one thing you forgot."

"What's that, Mr. Dillon? The actual weddin' won't be that big. We jist need ta pick a best man an' maid of honor. What else is there?"

"Where are you gonna live, Albert? You can't raise kids in those two rooms in the barn."

"Oh, Mr. Dillon. Those rooms are just wonderful for now. We'll figure somethin' out once the young'uns start comin'," Sharon quipped.

"I've already got it figured. Albert, every friend you've made since you came here from Maize will help build you a house on that open land 50 feet from the far side of the barn. They can start right after the harvest. Festus will be the most help. He's been a foreman on construction projects before."

"There's something none of you have thought about. Sharon, you can't work as a cook at the Dodge House and be a wife and mother here, but I'd be willing to pay for you help me keep house and prepare meals. Besides, I wouldn't mind a few more kids underfoot in the coming years."

Mr. Dillon give me the rest o' the afternoon off. I hitched up the buggy ta bring Sharon back ta town. On the way we talked 'bout Miss Kitty offerin' her a paid job right on the ranch doin' what she loved an' Mr. Dillon offerin' ta build us a house an' ta give me more responsibility over what ta plant fer us an' the stock while takin' away the barn chores & corral fence mendin'. I reckon he woulda done it fer Pa's sake even if Festus weren't retirin' from deputyin' ta live in my old rooms as the handyman.

There were plenty o' work ta do an' not all o' it fer our weddin'. Reverend English agreed ta marry us Thanksgivin' mornin', I bought the ring an' Lionel 'n' Eileen said they'd be best man an' matron, that's if the one picked is already married, o' honor. The only thing that weren't set up were where ta house my brother Donald 'n' his wife 'n' two kids an' Sharon's uncle an' aunt 'n' her grandparents an' her cousin Collie 'n' his folks. Mr. Dillon 'n' Miss Kitty wouldn't think of Ma an' Pa stayin' anywhere but in one o' the guestrooms in their big house so they was set.

That got me thinkin' 'bout Pa warnin' me when I first become foreman after Mr. Dillon an' Miss Kitty's weddin' in '87 things don't run smoothly if yer a Dillon or close ta 'em. That warnin' sure proved true these past six years. There been kidnappins', near murders, illness, fires an' jist followin' the law what seemed ta git in the way o' normal livin. With what happened with a bit more'n a month ta go we begun ta think we'd have ta find a new place ta celebrate our weddin' an' put it off 'till I found me another job 'n' house fer us ta live in.

October's when ever'thin' near fell apart. It were lookin' like Mr. Dillon might o' nearly killed Adam an' his best friend John O'Brien, Doc Newly's older boy. He blamed himself fer bein' too quick ta return fire when the real shooter dry gulched him an' still thought he mighta hit his son despite what come out in court. Adam, bein' like his pa in more'n looks, though he does have his ma's red hair 'n' blue eyes, blamed himself fer not turnin' the boy's rifle Charles Leland give him on the man what give it ta him. The love binding Mr. Dillon an' Miss Kitty, the two they adopted their first year o' marriage an' the two Miss Kitty birthed, no longer seemed enough. I feared the once happy Dillon home splittin' apart an' them sellin' the ranch.

That their love won out were sorely disappointin' ta the few what wished 'em ill. Sharon an' I got hitched by Reverand English Thanksgivin' mornin' as planned 'n' everyone we'd asked come ta the party. Sharon's Gray County family an' her Eminence family all come an' so did all o' mine from Maize. Somehow we found space fer all o' them ta sleep at the Rockin' D, the Walker's, Doc's or the Lathrop house. Best of all, our combined kin liked each other an' the vittles what were provided.

"Everyone, we're gathered here to give thanks for the blessings of the past year, not least of which is the union today of my good friend, who honored me by asking I be his best man, Albert Goode and his beautiful bride Sharon," Lionel announced as he raised his glass to begin a toast. "Like the people whose home this is, this couple were drawn together the first time they laid eyes on each other. Once Sharon moved to Dodge, common bonds eased their way, again like our hosts. Both grew up on a farm under the influence of a loving mother. Both lost a father through murder, she at not quite six and he at seven. Sharon never saw much of her father because he earned his living by riding shotgun for the stage company, but her Uncle Rob was there for her while she grew into a woman. Albert's father Roy, a farmer like Sharon's Uncle Rob, was nearly always home. Still, Chester Goode's arrival immediately after Roy's death meant Albert never lacked a father figure either. Albert, Sharon, may your love deepen with each passing moment and may adversity be rare in the long life together that awaits you."

"Lionel, I wanna add to what you've said. I swarn to goodness there's lots ta be thankful for thanks to the two people throwin' open their home today. Mr. Dillon backed me in ever'thin' I tried to do. Otherwise he woulda fired me many times durin' the years I worked fer him. He an' Miss Kitty have shown that same faith in my younger boy Albert, givin' him a job, an' now that he's married a wonderful, beautiful girl, more responsibility fer runnin' this ranch. The best friends a man could have further honored my son and daughter-in-law by buildin' them a house to raise their family in and hirin' on Sharon," Pa said as he looked over at Doc, who I could see by the twinkle in his eye was ready ta say somethin' 'bout the speech 'n' Pa saw it too.

"Now Doc, don't you go spoilin' things. Fer once just let me finish. Here's to those I hold most dear in the world," he said, holding up his glass.

"Lionel and Chester reminded me why I'm particularly thankful today. Our family remains united despite the near loss we, and our neighbors the O'Briens, almost suffered. Like those neighbors and his father, Albert's joined our family along with the rest of his Maise family Chester married into. Now that he and Sharon will both be living in their new house we all finished putting up a week ago and working here, she and those who came to celebrate with her from afar, along with her mother and her husband of a year and a half Woody Lathrop living in town, are family too. I offer this toast to family in hopes that husband of mine doesn't put a damper on things by having us all before him at the courthouse for drinking alcohol in Ford County. May those gathered for this celebration, starting with the bride and groom, live long, prosperous and happy lives together!"

"Kitty, I wouldn't dream of spoiling this day or my happiness by again putting the law before family. If Lionel wants to arrest you for serving our own corn in our home, I'll find him in contempt."

Everyone laughed and drank up. I fer one were glad ta accept that despite all the changes I've seen since comin' ta work here nothin's truly any different 'bout the people I've come ta love.


End file.
